Blood Song
by LadyLionheart
Summary: When old enemies become friends, and friends become enemies, many things change, and bloodties will be found, that change their thinking about everything. DracoxOC HarryxSurprise
1. Chapter 1

Lucius Malfoy looked out the window overlooking the grounds. Having come to the school with the sole intention of speaking to the headmaster, not to see his son or foster daughter. Because sometimes when allies became enemies, old enemies became friends. The fact that Tom Riddle- Lord Voldemort- was a mudblood, and further destroyed the line by marrying...that well. That changed things. Voldemort was insane if he thought anyone would follow him after that marriage had been discovered. He himself, had only discovered it when he'd taken his lord's daughter into his home. Because one look into those silver streaked blood eyes had revealed just how dirty her bloodline was.

Though he did not like the girl, he'd taken her in, because she would a useful tool against her father when she was old enough. And soon, with Dumbledore's help, she would be ready to fight a father who she knew nothing of, and who's existance she'd see as a threat to everyone she held dear.

"Headmaster my ward will be useful against the dark lord."He said knowing he was turning his back on everything he'd believed before, but he was going to have his rightful place in the rold. "She has come a long way since she was a child, helpless at wizard's magic. And...you know who she is."He said hesitating. Because not only was he sure Paige Riddle had asked the great leader of light for help, but Fydra Riddle was her father's daughter, done in miniature perfection.

Dumbledore moved to stand next to him, watching the students milling outside. "She is only a child Lucius. And she is already so powerful, but she has no control. Harry is our best weapon as of yet, I know you despise the potters, but it would be beneficial to us all for Draco, Fydra, and Harry to become friends."He admitted shaking his head."And to get Harry away from those useless Weasley's. They're holding him back from his true potential. And he will be able to help Fydra with her control...yes if we can get Harry and Draco to get along, then Harry and Fydra have a greater chance of working together, giving them both a greater chance of killing Voldemort."He decided."But Harry, he has been resistant to me lately, sometimes I think he suspects me...what do you think Lucius?"Dumbledore asked as he came out of his musing."How do you think we should deal with Mr. Potter and your ward?"

Lucius smiled slightly at the thought."New romances have been known to disract younger men. I will ask her to make friends with Mr. Potter and see where it leads. After all, she is a beautiful teen, and he has a hero's complex. Surely he will feel the need to protect her if she gets in trouble."He said already formulating a plan as he headed for the door."I will speak to her."

U^U^U^U^U

Fydra Riddle smiled as she looked up at Draco as he approached her, shifting to give him room to sit on the rock with her. Before returning her attention to the giant squid she was watching. Like anyone who had known Tom Riddle, it was true Fydra was her father down to the bone, sharply angular features and pale as moonlight. Her hair grew in charming curls, framed eyes streaked blue eyes with shots of pure silver, set her off from the people around her, as something kindred but other. Tilting her head at her foster brother she smiled wider, having in the last few months grown from awkward teen into young woman, showing the woman she would become. Having grown to no longer think of him as a brother, she was curious, and awkward with him, no idea how to act around him anymore. So it made the ice queen of Slytherin nervous around her beloved ice prince. Their house- and the rest of the school- constantly marveled at their ablity to live with that much snark and snarl withut killing each other.

"Draco, done tormenting Potter for the day?"

Draco offered her a small secret sile back, and settled himself next to her shaking his head."Not in the least. You know it's my favorite , the kid had a black eye, I thought it would better to leave him alone lest he give me one to."Draco admitted shaking his head. Everyone knew Potter showed up at the beginning of the year a bruised mess. "I did get in a good round on the Weasel though."He admitted yawning, bored beyond tears."All he does is turn red. It's so boring. What about you, anything interesting happen yet?"

Fydra rolled her eyes a little,"The Weaselette tried to give me a black eye earlier for informing her stalking was not cute, and that Potter would do better dating a real weasel."She said smiling as she looked over at him, looking amused. That small quirk of her lips showing he wasn't going to like what she said next."I dunno Draco, you might look good with a black eye. Dashing and all that. Parkinson would enjoy playing nurse."

Draco couldn't help it, gagging as she snickered."I swear to god, I'd rather be gay."He admitted, and Draco was a bit of a homophobe so that was saying something."Besides, the Weasley girl is perfectly horrid. Potter really should be doing something better with his life, blood traitor or not."He stated waving his hand around like it didn't matter."I was thinking of tying Blaise up naked and throwing him into the girls dorms."He admitted smirk on his face. Blaise was one of the handsomest men in the school, but he never dated anyone or even let them ask him out. "Hey isn't that father?"He asked after a moment, squinting a little towards the door.

Fydra snickered a little at the idea of Blaise in the dorm rooms."That is something I can get behind. Well...on top really."She said smirking, just thinking about it."You must do it..."She started before pausing when he went on."Yes...I think it is..."She said getting up and brushing off her clothes as the eldest Malfoy approached.

"Draco, Fydra. Good morning."Lucius said looking over his son and ward, glad that his long robes hid his reaction to the girl. Despite her blood line, her young age, his body reacted to the beautiful woman-child standing in front of him."I must ask a task of you two."He said looking at them, wondering how his son could stand to be around the filthy little mudblood, powerful or not. Even he, who found her attractive, could only stand to be near her long enough to get what he wanted.

Draco blinked as he stood, tilting his head."A task Sir?"He asked politely, as he was rained. He always showed his father the greatest of respect, even now he was standing up to give Lucius his full and undivided attention and respect, his hands clasped behind his back as he matched his father's gaze."I will do anything I can to aid you."Draco promised, offering his father a tiny hidden look of affection, one that the people around them would never see, sometimes wondered if Fydra even caught the affection that Draco secretly offered his father.

"I would like you to befriend the Potter boy. It would be a...helpful task to know what he is doing."Luius said tilting his head at his son before looking at the girl standing with him. Tall and lithe, Fydra was beautiful and fragile, and perfect in what he needed. He hid a smirk knowing if she was helpless and out of control the Gryffindor hero wouldn't be able to not help her.

"Must we?"She asked, standing just as attentive and respective as Draco, her voice lilting and musicial, wondering why he wanted this. But because he'd taken her into his home when he didn't have to, and that Draco would do anything for his father, she knew she was going to be doing this.

"Yes."

"You...you want me to...but he hates us!"Drao protested, wide eyed and horrified."I can't just...go over to him, apologize and expect him to accept it!"He stated looking calm, but clearly thinking his father had gone mad before he took a deep breath to get back under control."Father, Harry Potter is never going to accept me as a friend or even as a ally. He'd sooner kill me himself than help me in any way or form."No matter that Dumbledore was already telling Harry that Fydra and Draco suffered abuse from his home life, as already agreed to with Luicus. It was the most believable story after all."I will try father, but I doubt it will work well. Must we also befriend his mudblood pals?"He asked, resisting the urge to grimace at the thought."I think Fydra should befriend him first, she's less horrid to him, and its a lot easier for her to pretend she can be a normal person."He smirked teasing his foster sister.

"You mean it's more beliveable that someone's beating the shit out of me."She said having come to the only likely cover story. Sighing softly she nodded."Whatever. I'll befriend him, but you can jump in the lake if you think I'm befriending Weasel and the mudblood."She said rolling her eyes, as much as she liked Lucius most days, she was less obedient then Draco.

"no, you do not have to befriend the others, though you may think about it. Just potter."He said casting, watching bruises blossom across Fydra's skin, hand prints along he arms and a slight black eye. Hexing her into being beater was easier and less dangeous. If he really hit her, she was liable to hit back, or Draco would defend her.

Fydra winced as she looked down at her arms, realizing they weren't going to have time to change before class. Sighing she grabbed Draco's arm and tugged."Come on. We're going to be late for potions, and our daily date with Potter."She said wrinkling her nose bowing her head slightly towards Lucius."Good day father."She said starting to head inside, leaving Draco to catch up.

Draco grimaced as he watched the bruises blossom on her skin, resisting the urge to get angry at the sight, bowing slightly to Lucius."Good day father, we will befriend the him."He said walking quickly away to catch up with Fydra. Hovering over her to make sure Lucius hadn't overdne it with the hex."Later. WE'll have to hex me as well. Or Potter will never believe me, probably we should keep the bruises hidden under my clothes or people will wonder."He said groaning a little."This is highly aggravating."He growled as they walked into the potions class, settling in his seat as he watched the rest of the class filter in."We'll talk to him after."

They sat through potions quietly, listening to Snape berate Potter and Longbottom ruthlessly, watching Harry's temper growing with the second. Harry always had a temper when he came back from the summers. Draco shook his head a little, Snape was making his job so much more difficult. "You should approach Potter alone...he's liable to rip my head off..."Draco muttered softly to Fydra, unafraid of getting in trouble with his godfather."And I'll take the time to explain to the other Slytherins what's going on, no need to have them thinking we're traitors."Of course, they were traitors, just didn't know it yet.

"I'm liable to rip your head off, if you don't shut up."Fydra muttered back , resting her chin on her hand, looking tired and out of sorts. Not used to being the one in pain it was...distressing.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Riddle, do you have something to share wtih the rest of us?"Snape said tilting his head as he studied the two Slytherins.

"We were wondering if I can move up and sit with Potter. I'm distressed with having to share a seat with Malfoy."Fydra said, a smirk playing at her lips. Yea, let Snape what she wanted, and she was bored and this was going to be interesting.

Draco glared at her for snapping at him but said nothing in response as Snape piped up, cutting off the scathing reply Draco had been about to issue. The blond growling lightly under his breath at his 'sister' as he shook his head in response to Snape's question, looking startled at Fydra's. And a little hurt...did she really find sitting with him distressing?

There was a small yelp across the room as Harry fell off his stool, rubbing his side as he got up, staring at Fydra looking astonished to say in the least. His own bruises hidden with magic so that no one questioned him about them. Harry said nothing as he sat down and stared at the board, but you could practically hear what he was thinking. '_Tell her no. Tell her no..._' Harry really didn't want to have to sit next to the Ice Queen, rumors or not, orders or not. Besides, why should he listen to the old man anyways?Dumbledore never did anything helpful for him. Meanwhile the whole class held it's breath as it waited to see what Snape would say.

"Fine. Ms. Riddle, move."Snape said before returning to his lecture ignoring the girl as she got up and moved. Curious as to what she was up to...and putting her with Potter meant she was closer to him, so that he could stop whatever prank her and Draco had planned. In all his years as Head of House, he'd never met two people more liable to cause or get into trouble than the Malfoy 'siblings.'

Fydr smiled slightly as she gathered her books, moving towards the Gryffindor side of the room. Swallowing hard, because moving put her that much closer to the Weasel and the mudblood, and even sharing breathing space was almost to muh for her. Rolling her eyes as she slipped into the seat net to Harry,"Good morning."The ice queen chirped, decidedly less cool than she normally was. Resting her chin in her hand as she set out to ignore the people around her, and concentrate on the lecture.

Harry leaned away frm her as she sat down, but when it became clear that she was ignoring his presence instead of hexing or pranking him he relaxed and ignored her back. Though his eyes kept flicking to the bruised layered over her arms swallowing down whatever he might have wanted to say and continued writing notes. Harry meanwhile, seemed oblivious to Fydra's charms and inhuman beauty-much like a veela's- much like Draco was. Draco never seemed affected by Fydra's growing powers, and it seemed that Harry was just as immune.

When te bell rang Harry was one of the first to start shoving his things into his bag, but a well placed 'splitting hex' thanks to Draco, had him being one of the last ones out of the class as he scrambled to pick up everything. Draco smirked a little at his sister as he walked out of the classroom, looking amused as he did.

Fydra smiled slightly, as she crouched and gave the last book over to Harry, tilting her head."Ignore him. He has nothing better to do than abuse those who've already suffered enough."She said with a shudder, hiding a wince. Not wanting to bad mouth Draco, but she knew it was the only way that she was going to get in his good graces. She'd just have to apologize to the blond later...maybe tell Pansy off and make the girl leave him alone. Yea, that was a good idea. The female Slytherin annoyed Fydra without her knowing why, even though the rest of the school did. Fydra hated to share Draco's attention with anyone.

Harry flinched away fom her then fored himself to relax."You startled me."He muttered his eyes narrowing at her as he stood up, clearly not trusting anything she had to say."So... you have a unusual amount of bruises..."Harry began uncertainly, looking her over again. Not in that 'I'm a pervert under your spell' way like most of the student body did, but more of a 'concerned for your physical well being' way. Though he clearly didn't want to have to worry about her, Dumbledore had mentioned the Riddle girl was being beaten, and Harry hated being such a hero sometimes.

Fydra swallowed hard to hide her laughter. Potter was so predictable sometimes. While she may unknowingly use her powers to influence the people around her, the two she most wanted to influence were immune. While she knew she was different, she didn't know WHY she was. Draco...she didn't know what had changed between them, but something had, and it was leaving her feeling unbalanced and confused on figuring out their relationship these days.

Shaking her head as she pushed away from the table she was leaning on, she picked up her own bag."It was a rough summer. And..father visited this morning."She sai waiting for him to walk out with her, heading down the hall with him. Ignoring the sneering, staring, Slytherins as they past by.

Harry grimaced a little, nodding."Yea, mine to."He admitted still looking at her nervously as he walked, clearly waiting for her to do something. He felt bad sure but that didn't mean he trusted her, or would offer to help. She probably didn't deserve it, and her last name bothered him to no end. Riddle had belonged to one other, someone who Harry was now learning through various memories. He knew better than to trust her, and yet he couldn't stop worrying about her! Sometimes he wished he'd just been sorted into Slytherin, then he wouldn't have this damn complex."Alright look, you are pretty, but you're a Slytherin, and furthermore I hate you...tell me what you want or what you're planning, I'll play along and we can pretend at whatever you want."He demanded crossing his arms.

Fydra looked at him, stopping as she stepped on the stairs to go upstairs thinking fast. To much of a Slytherin to not see the benefits of doing this."It's Draco. I...well..I don't like him as a brother anymore."She said blushing ever so slightly. Not realizing she was telling the strict truth for once, that she wanted to play this game more to see how Draco'd react to her spending time with Harry, than anything Lucius could want."Spending time with you will drive him insane. And maybe he'll realize were not really related."She said smiling at him, despite the silver streaked eyes and dark black hair instead of brown,she looked like Tom Riddle, who later became Lord Voldemort. From the sharply angled features, to slow grace, down to using this to her own advantage, she was her father's daughter.

Harry stared at her for a long moment, clearly thinking she was insane before groaning and smacking his head against the wall in frustration."God dammit, and I suppose I wont be able to get rid of you will I?"He demanded glaring at her, shuddering at how very much she looked like a young Tom...No, it was just a coincidene, at most, she was a cousin or something, cousins often looked alike. "Fine, since it's not hurting anything I suppose...I swear to go though, if Malfoy starts coming after me for this, I am not keeping your secret Riddle."He stated sterning looking at her"This is not going to end well for me...I just know it."

Fydra snickered a little."Don't worry about Draco. I'll make sure he doesn't bother you. I just want him annoyed with me. And don't hurt yourself. Solid stone will make your head hurt."She said tugging him away from the wall, knowing that Harry had soken the truth. He wouldn't keep her secret if Draco got bent out of shape over this. Smiling a little as they walked into the great hall,"See you later Potter."She said smiling, knowing she was getting stared at. Brushing her hand against his, she headed for the Slytherin table, smirking as she sat down next to Draco, and he went to Gryffindor. Amused to see both Ron and Hermione pounce on the Gryffindor hero right awy to ask wht the hell happened.

"so, I see you've made contact."Draco muttered looking over at her."That's good. I explained to the other's that you're only following orders...this is highly aggravating. I don't see why we have to befriend his gay ass."He muttered, "So what did you tell Potter I saw him hack his head against the stone, so it couldn't have been that you're being abused."

"You make it sound like I've made contact with a alien species."She said, a faint blush crossing the bridge of her nose, staining her cheeks, but alas with her pale skin even the softest blush showed. "Oh, I told him I wanted to jump his bones, and that sex usually requred being able to stand what came out of his mouth. Which required talking. I don't think he believed me."She said, not about to tell him the real reason, because well,that was embarassing."We're befriending him because its good to keep your friends close, and your enemies closer."She said aiming to change the subject.

"I don't care the reasons why we're doing it. It's a waste of time."Draco grumbled darkly."Father is up to something, and he's a fool if he thinks Potter is going to fall into place like a good little pawn. And I don't like the way he looks at you either."He growled possessively, feeling very jealous. He was supposed to be the only one she was nice to."In any case, did he believe it?"He added sulking a little as he poked at his food.

Fydra smirked a little, twisting to look at the Gryffindor table, smiling brightly at Harry. Oh gods, she was going to kill Draco with jealousy and never know it. "Of course he didn't buy it. He's not insane. He doesn't believe I'd ever let a hallfblood touch me."She snickered a little before looking at draco as she ate."Though I just might. He's not bad looking."

Across the room Harry went beat red as she looked at him, quickly loking dwn at his own plate and shoveling food in his mouth. Beating a hasty goodbye to his friend before he practically fled the great hall, making Draco scowl furiously at Fydra."Must you?"He demanded his eyes nawrrowing, letting out a small snarl as he got up, hands fisted. Having every intention of beating the Gryffindor, if he could find him.

Fydra sighed watching him go for a moment, before calmly following him out slipping a arm through Draco's, having no intention of letting him beat Harry up. She'd promised she wouldn't."Draco I was teasing. Stop it. I wouldn't let him touch me."She growled wrapping her arms around him. As narrowly built as he was, she ws smaller and not heavy enough to force him still."Leave him alone. If you beat him up, we can't do what father asked."She said looking up at him, glad that the entrance hall was epty.

Draco scowled darkly at her as she wrapped her arms around him, but stopped walking as he watched Potter flee up the stairs in his mad rush to get the nasty thoughts out of his head."I don't care. He's still looking at you like a piece of raw meat..."he growled conveniently forgetting that, well everyone looked at her like that."I don't want to do what Father asked in the first place."He grumbled relaxing so she would let him go. He wouldn't attack Potter anyways, he feared his father to much."So Potter is at least acting civilly towards you...that's good news."Draco grumbled deciding to focus on their orders, instead of his own feelings."Father will be pleased."

"Yes, he will."Fydra smiled slightly as she felt him relax pushing away from him with a disappointed sigh. Almost wishing he'd kept struggling so she could hold him longer. Shaking her head she turned to leave, shifting her bag over her shoulder. Knowing things were just going to get more interesting now.


	2. Hurt

A week after their first encounter, found Fydra tired, but even more determined to drive her 'sibling insane. Having suffered through a evening of listening to Pansy wonder what he'd be like it bed had left her emotions raw and hurting, even if she was aware how Draco felt about Pansy. Tilting her head as she slipped out of the great hall after Harry, she ignored the lok Draco gave her. Catching up to the brunette she smiled sweetly, ignoring Ron as he hovered next to him. They all had a fee period this morning so she was going to do what she wanted, and what she needed."Harry!Would you care to join me for a walk?"She asked looking at him, more than anything else, wanting to have company not of her own house, and of the female gender.

Harry jumped as she came out of nowhere, offering a hesitant smile before glancing at Ron who glared furiously at her. "No!He will no-"

"Sure, Fydra, I'll walk with you."Harry decided. Hell she was a Slytherin, and Slytherins were good at potions, and he needed help with their current essay. He might as well make use of the situation he'd found himself forced into.

"Harry!We were supposed to.."

"Ron. We do that every afternoon."Harry stated calmly patting the red head's shoulder."I'll be back later, and we can play tonight instead alright?"

"...Oh fine."Ron growled glaring at Fydra violently before stalking off.

Harry sighed softly shaking his head glancing at her. "I'm going to pick your brain while we walk."He informed her shaking his head, at least he wasn't flinching every time she moved now, slowly getting used to her, a little more trusting."I'm supposed to have that essay on Mandrake Root done tomorrow, and I can't even get it started."

Fydra snickered at the Weasley's reation as she crossed the entrane way, opening the doors and slipping outside. She needed to be outside, not only to get away from Draco and his bad mood, but something about being outside soothed her."You're hopeless Potter. Do you want me to write it for you and you can just tell me how wonderful, how beautiful, and how priviledged you are to be in my presence?"She said snickering, already workinig on how to write the essay mentally. Because like Draco, she was good at potions, scary good. Her and Draco usually ended up fighting who's potion was better. On a regular basis.

Harry snickered as they headed down the lawn towards the lake, "Yes, yes, priviledged."He said rolling his eyes."You forget why I am in your exhaulted presence princess."He teased shaking his head."Look, your help with my homework is the least you can do for getting all my friends all pissed at me so you can fuck with Malfoy's head."He paused then smirked."Pf course, fucking with Malfoy's head is a benefit all it's own."He said before sighing. "Let's walk around the late, it's not so hot down there. Why do we have to wear such heavy black robes in such hot weather?I think the teachers are trying to roast us."He said glancing up at the glaring sun.

"It's not Malfoy's HEAD I want to fuck with. AT least not the one he thinks with."She snickered, blushing ever so softly. But really, she couldn't help the quip, he'd put it out there."Well, that's because you're poor nd haven't learned a good cooling charm, r in my case, when you're rich enough to afford to buy them, wearing other clothes."She grinned as she paused stripping off her robes, before stepping her robes into her bag. Wearing a pair of muggle jeans and a form fitting t-shirt underneth. As much as she disliked muggles, she admitted they made good clothes. IT wasn't a fetish she could indulge at home, but here at school, away from Lucius' bigotry, she could. Despite Draco's constant teasing over it, she enjoyed the shopping and clothes.

"Yes, well, when you finally get him into bed, let me know if it's any good. Maybe I might be able to convert him to the dark side."He teased snickering as he shook his head.

"You can't. Dray's homophobic, though his friend with Blaise constantly amazes me."She said looking amused as they got to the water's edge, smirking a little when she saw who he'd seen.

Harry smiled looking to where Blaise was sitting with Draco, trying to distract the blond as those angry silver eyes watched Harry and Fydra with anger. "At least you have a chance getting who you want eh?Draco has to wise up sooner or later."He admitted snorting a little, looking stunned as he looked over at her, seeing the muggle clothes."Well...That's new."He said loking rather amazed. He didn't strip down to his muggle clothing, mainly because, he wasn't waring any. He hated the damn things he had to wear, dudle's ld things. He sighed shaking his head. Glancing over the lake to try and catch another look at his oblivious crush."I think Malfoy might try to posion me."

"Shut up. I hate wearing the robes, and these are omforable. Not to mention I look amazing."She said before realizing HArry wasn't watching her. Pouting a little,even though she'd guessed the man was gay, she wasn't sure, and a little put out that she couldn't make him watch her, even if he wasn't attracted."If Draco posions you, I'll come to the funeral and mourn. Then fuck his brains out. Cause everyone has sex at funerals."She teased watching draco, without appearing to watch Draco. Smiling as she started walking around the lake with him, knowing eventually they'd 'accidently' stumble onto the other two.

Harry looked stunned when his mind caught up to what she said."Blaise is gay?But the rumors..."According to the rumors Blaise had fucked every girl over the age of 13 in Slytherin, over half of hufflepuuff, and most of gryffindor and ravenclaw."Just do me a favor and don't fuck on my casket."He ordered smirking."Or at least use a blanket, I need my ride to hell to be spotless you know."He teased, well aware Draco could see them now, but not hear."So why don't you just tell the bloody git how you feel?Wouldn't that be simpler?"

Fydra gav him a look, throwing her hands up in a huff as she paced away before coming back. Knowing Draco was watching, but..blushing and stuttering she sighed."Yes Blaise is gay, and YES no one but me has realized this. He's good at hiding in plain unlke Blaise, Draco really HAS fucked his way through the school. Though never with a hufflepuff. Or a gryffindor. Okay, maybe just Slytherin,but still the princple holds. I am neither pretty, smart, or amusing enough to be anything but his sister to him. Unless I play this game, because it's the only time he seems to realize that I could be having sex."She said blushing a little before snickering."Potter I can't fuck on your casket. It'll be to cheap and way to public."She said wrinkling her nose a little more offended at the idea of having sex in public.

Harry watched her, looking rather astonished as she sputtered and blushed before starting to laugh. He knew he should stop laughing, because if he didn't she was going to hurt him, but he couldn't help it...even RON of all people, noticed how worked up Draco got when Fydra was hanging out with Harry, the only person who didn't seem to realize how much Fydra felt for Fydra was...well Fydra, and possibly Draco. But even Draco couldn't be that outrageously stupid...right?Harry just kept laughing, bright tears of mirth and glee rolling down his fae as he got ready to un away from a probably very pissed off Fydra.

Fydra frowned, instead of angry she looke hurt. Having not realized how much she'd needed someone to talk to who wouldn't take advantage of what she was feeling. At least with the gryffindork she knew she wouldn't be made fun of. Well...She' thought she would."Well...uh... do your own damn paper."She muttered shoving her hands in her pockets, shoulers hunched as she headed for the other two slytherins.

He laughed a little, straightening up from where he'd bent over, shaking his head as he calmed."Sorry, sorry. No, no, I wasn't laughing at you. Well I was I just...oh damn hold on let me explain."He breathed softly reaching out and grabbing her wrist pulling her to a stop."Damn. I haven't laughed like that since Hermione asked me if Ron fancied her. She punched me in the fae though."She admitted laughing a little."Look, Fy,right now the only people who are completely oblivious to who likes who here is you and Draco. You love Draco to death,but he doesn't realize that, so he sits there and stews and tries to figure out why the hell he's so jealous all the damn time."He shook his head again."You're the hottest girl in the school, you know Draco better than anyone, you've been with him since forever and you always will be. The fact that you think you aren't worthy of Draco is frankly, hiliarious. I mean hell ,you made a gay man, think you were pretty, in a sexual way. Do you know how hard that is? I am frankly amazed that Draco can withstand your charms like he does, the guy's a idiot. Come on, I have a idea."He said tugging on her wrist pulling her closer."IT probably wont work, and you'll think I'm insane, but a idea is a idea."

Fydra studied him for a long moment, black hair trailing down her back, leaning into him a little. For all the world loking like she was getting ready to kiss him."Okay. Well, I already think you're insane gryffindork. Just tell me what this grand idea is, I can use a laugh."She said, pain filling those silver blue eyes. Wondering if he was right, and that Draco really did feel something beyond sisterly love for her. She needed to believe it, because it was the only way she could stand to be around him anymore. Biting her lip as she looked up at the brunette. Looking adorably nervous and awkward.

Harry smirked a little leaning forward towards the shorter girl, looking like he was going to kiss her back."I'll try really hard not to vomit all over your shoes, if you promise not to slap me."He whispered softly as he looked down at her, waiting till she nodded, wicked amusement dancing in his eyes as he bent his head and kissed her. It was nothing more than a lip touching lip kiss, he wasn't even moving them at all, but from Draco's angle, and Ron's as he came down the hill, it looked very very intimate, and they both looked ready to murder them

"There."Harry purred smirking as he pulled away smiling."Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go burn my lips off. No offense to you you're still pretty and all, but you're also a Slytherin, and a woman. I feel sullied, and defiled." But the plan had worked. HArry smirked a little as he looked over at the others, the only reason Draco hadn't swam across the lake yet to slaughter him was because Blaise was holding him in place with a sticking charm."If you really want Draco to have to admit his feelings for you pretend to not notice how completely pissed he is. Have fun. I need to leave before Draco gets free to strangle me."He teased before heading up the hill.

Fydra blushed nodding a little as she watched the gryffindor head back inside, ignoring the look she was getting from Draco. Waiting because she needed a moment to just get calm, and hope Draco'd do what Harry seemed to think he'd do. Smiling to herself she headed back up the school, not realizing she was both out of sight of the lake and school. Halfway between both, and not visible to either Harry or Draco. So wrapped up in her thoughts she walked right into Ron with a yelp, nearly falling down as she looked up at him."Weasley, it's not nice to knock over your betters."She said moving to walk around, the arrogance back in plae, hiding the giddy happiness at the idea of Draco being jealous.

Ron snarled a little as he waved his wand, smirking as the curse forced her whole body to go limp, watching her sink to the ground."I'l show you to fucking steal what belongs to other people."He hissed violently, casting the silencing charm so no one could hear her, as he hauled his foot back, smirking as his foot made contact with her ribs.

U^U^U^U

Professor McGongall frowned as she walked into the Gryffindor common room, pausing to look around for Harry before walking over to him. Not understanding why she'd been asked to do this, but listening to the mediwitch was always a good idea, even if she wouldn't say anything about her patient."Mr. Potter, you're being asked to report to te medical wing."

Harry nodded before walking out without a word, mentally going over his friend's list as he walked. Hermione was in the dorms studying, ron was down at dinner, seamus was playing exploding snap with the twins, dean was drawing so that left...

"Fydra."Harry gasped softly as he rushed over to the edge of the bed, ignoring the mediwitch hovering at his shoulder, looking down at her. Despite years of being beaten himself, he'd never seen a beating like this, every inch of bared skin-and he assumed elsewhere0 was bruised, and he could see a whole hand with broken fingers, along with a shin. Which would be healed soon,but he felt sickened that even after being in the hospital wing she was this much. And wondering why he was here and not Draco.

"Fy, Can you hear me?" Harry asked softly as he cupped her broken hand in his, looking deeply disturbed and concerned. Unsure when he had begun to enjoy her company and thought of her as a friend. Maybe it'd been the moment he'd walked in and saw her laying in bed, a broken doll that he was sure held more broken parts then what was showing.

Fydra blinked slowly, struggling to focus, turning to look at him, whimpering as her bruised cheek rested against the pillow. The dark bruises making the girl look even more fragile and broken then she usually did. The flawless skin so many had admired was scarred and flawed. "...Not...can't...see...Dray...he wont...drao..."She whispered softly, struggling to think clearly enough to make sense. Not wanting Draco to see her like this, even though she wanted to see him. Pain twisting her heart as she realized Draco wouldn't want her anymore. Not after this. Looking at the brunette sitting next to her, hoping he understood.

She wanted Draco, and now...draco would never want her.

Harry looked astonished at the idea of her not wanting Draco, nodding as he looked up at madam pomfrey."Can you not let Draco in?I don't think he's going to react well to seeing her like this. IT would probably upset him t the point that he'd have to be sedated."He said, knowing however this happened, someone saw her come here, and someone was bound to tell Draco.

"I'll inform him...of something."She agreed shaking her head as she pulled the curtains around her bed, hiding her and Harry from view as Draco ame in, asking what was wrong and what happened. He was quickly sent back with a apology and Harry sighed softly in relief that he wouldn't press it."Fy...what happened?Can you tell me?"

Fydra looked at him panicked not knowing what to say. It was his best mate after all. Biting her lip she curled her fingers around his, hurting and tired."N-no. I...no..."She sai slwly, the more she talked, the more she was starting to come back to herself. Closing her eyes as tears slid down her face, wanting nothing more than to have Draco where Harry was. But the brunette was right...he'd probably have to been sedated after. And...she couldn't stand the thought of Draco seeing her like this. In a few hours after potions and spells mending bruised flesh and broken bones, she'd be up and moving, she could go back to Slytherin. If she didn't show up, Draco'd be frantic. She was willing to risk damaging newly mended bne rather than make him worry.

Biting her lip, because she needed someone, if not Draco she could trust Gryffindor honor to make sure it wouldn't go farther than them, and as long as she didn't tell him it was Ron he would be safe. Not that she ared if Ron was hurt or not, but she didn't want to hurt HArry that way, not when it was her fault for being a slut. Yes, somewhere in the abuse Ron had yelled at her, she'd started to believe it."...I ran into someone and pissed them off...and got in a fist fight...wish I could say he looked as bad as me, but it'd be a lie."She said in a weak attempt at a joke. Leaving the rest off, because she figured he was intelligent enough to guess at it.

Harry took her hand and fixed her with a firm glare."Fydra Riddle-Malfoy, if I knew your full name I'd say it."He threatened scowling at her gently wiping away her tears."This was not a simple fist fight and we both know it. Now I want you t tell me who did this, or I'll tell Draco just how much in love you are with him."He warned offering a small smile."I know we've only been talking for a week, but you're a wonderul sweet, if sharp tongued girl and you don't deserve this. PLease, tell me who did this so they can be punished for what they did, please Fy."He pleaded gently stroking the bak of her hand."Come on Fy, youcan tell me. And I will deal with it silently, no one has to know what happened. I an punish the person all my myself, not even Dumbledore will have t find out what happened."Harry coaxed, knowing just how horrified the pureblood woman had to be.

Fydra paled at his threat before swallowing again, leaning her face into his hand."N-no. I can't. Not to you. I wont do that."She said sounding desperate not to tell him."Please don't. Don't tell Draco. H-he wont want me anymore. And I can't not h-have him in my life."She sai stuttering a little. Resting her hands on the bed, pushing up awkwardly sittig up. Pain and helplessness in the move but it really hurt to move. But she needed to get away from Potter before she gave in and told him. Tears filling her eyes as she pushed up off the bed, staggering a little as she rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. Using Harry as a crutch she swayed on her feet, intent on leaving, of getting to Slytherin common room, because it was the one place Harry couldn't follow. Even though it brought a whole new set of problems if Draco was there. Swaying on her feet whimpering helplessly.

Harry didn't let her get very far, scooping her up as soon as she tried to move again, laying her back on the bed and staring at her."Since you're not telling me, than it was pretty Draco and I can't see that from even him, or and more prbably, it is someone wh you seem to think is my friend."He crossed his arms as he stared down at her."But anyone willing to do this to anyone is no friend of mine, and I would rather you tell me who it is, then continuously wonde which of my friends is sick and disgusting enough to do something like this."He had no intention of letting her or the person who did this, off the hook."So you can either tell me now, or I can tear through my entire list of friends questioning everyone. Either way, I'm going t get the information I need."

Fydra glared at him, wincing as she rolled on her side, her back towards him. Holding out for a few moments longer."You wont tell Draco?"She said after a long moment, truly afraid he'd tell Draco. As well as she knew Draco, she couldn't think clearly when he was involved, and she didn't realize that this would just make him even more protective insted of driving him away. Ron's taunts had hurt the woman, breaking her in a way that wouldn't heal. At least not without Draco's help, and she never wanted him to know. "...Ron."She whispered softly, cringing, waiting for the yelling, for the accusations she was making it up.

"I wont tell Draco. I would never tell Draco."He promised gently settling his hand on her side swallowing hard."..Ron?"He asked softly just to make sure and closed his eyes, swallowing thickly."Alright Fy. You rest and get better."He ordered, his voice shaking with fury."I'll take care of him."He admitted heading for the door. He didn't think Fydra was lying, in fact he was very sure that she couldn't lie about suh a thing. Which meant his best friend was a rapist, and he was going to have to do something about it.

U^U^U^U

The next morning Harry came to visit, having heard that Fydra was still confined to bed, sporting a black eye and a split lip, looking disturbed. He had told Dumbledore about Ron, and the man had just shook his head and said that he couldn't do anything unless the one who was raped- as promised, Harry hadn't said anything about who it was, and Madam pomfrey was forbidden from telling anyone- pressed charges or came to him themselves. And Harry knew better then to ask, Fydra was a Slytherin to the bone, she'd take care of things without trusting Dumbledore. So after talking to Dumbledore, harry had gone after Ron himself, he had been horrified to hear what the red head had said, and was even more horrified to realize just how badly he'd hurt the girl. "How are you feeling?"He asked avoiding her worried look, if Neville hadn't walked in, Fydra wouldn't have been the only one in the hospital wing.

"Fine."She said scowling at him, once again the ice queen he'd known for years. So locked down on what she was feeling there wasn't any hint of the gentle woman he knew she could be. Giving him a look but not saying anything about the splot like and black sigh. Sighing as she got out of bed, fuck staying here. She already knew Draco was fretting, after all it was hogwarts, and nothing flew faster the gossip. That and the fact she'd already refused to see him this morning, had made her anxious to get up and moving. Glad she had leave to go back to class, as long as she kept someone with her. And she really couldn't disobey the order to have someone with her, because it would be abnormal, and she couldn't let Draco know something was wrong, beyond the rumors that her and Potter had gotten in a lover's spat that sent her to the hospital wing.

She knew the older woman was worried about her, but she didn't understand why Fydra was refusing to let the blond see her, even after she had healed everything."Come on, I have a breakfast to get to, then classes."She said sounding in control but anyone who really knew her knew she didn't wnt to do it. That she was balking at classes, after all most of them were with gryffindors...with Ron.

Harry bit his lip and took her hand, stopping her for a moment."Fydra listen, I'm srry about what happened...I never thought one of my friends could ever be capable of this..."He admitted swallowing hard."But...I know I shouldn't, but I do care for you. Nothing romantic, being that you have breasts, but you are certainly one of my closer friends, if you can ignore the snark and snarl."he teased, knowing that she cared about him under all that sarcastic wit."I can be who I really am when I'm with you, because you don't see me like everyone else does. And I don't want our friendship to end, just because someone I thought was a decent person..."He sighed, he was screwing this up."God dammit...I can't say what I mean. It all comes out wrong."He groaned looking away.

"Look. I just want to be there for you, I want to help you...like no one was there to help me. So if you need to talk, or just...need to cry I know a great place where you can be all alone, or where we can talk in private okay?"He said, trying to be there for the one person who didn't judge him by the weird things he said, who's bark was so much worse then her bite, and didn't expect him to be the goody two shoes and perfet. With Fydra, Harry could be Harry, he didn't have to be the boy who lived, he could be normal and imperfect. He needed to be there for her, like she was there for him, even if she didn't realize she was doing it.

Fydra smiled softly, amused at his speech."Potter, you are undeniably a Gryffindor. No Slytherin would have this much trouble talking."She teased tilting her head, shifting her schol bag and feeling awkward in loose jeans and one of Draco's shirts she'd gotten one of the elves to get. Even if he wasn't there, Draco's cologne was still on the shirts, and she felt better. "But thanks...I'll be..."She stopped loking at him as they headed downstairs, sighing a little."I'll remember if I need someone."She said the coldness breaking, showing the scared girl underneth. Shifting her bag as they got to the stairs leading downstairs, she looked agiated and upset."I...Ron's going to still be in class wont he?"She asked loking over at him, pausing at the tp of the stairs, a small hesitant smile dimpling her cheek as she watched Draco walk from the Slytherin dorms on his way to breakfast. Longing to tell him everything, and wishing it would change nothing.

"You know, the sorting hat originally wanted me to be in Slytherin."He admitted chucking as he looked at her."But Draco pissed me off and I begged to be put somewhere else."He said amused before he swallowed hard."Yeah...he's still going to be in class...and following...me everywhere."He said shuddering violently, feeling very afraid of his phyiscal well being for the first time with Ron. Harry watched Draco walk past them, a dimple appearing in his cheek to as he smiled."You should go and talk to him. He's probably worried sick."

Fydra nodded a little starting down the stairs with him, brushing her hand against Harry's, squeezing his fingers as they reached the doors."I'll hex him if he gets near you. And Draco'll protect you. Maybe. For me."She said wrinkling her nose, trying to get him to laugh."Okay, don't count on it. He's liable to be the one injuring you."She said stealing a hug grinning when he kissed her cheek, before slipping away and heading for the Slytherin table, slipping into the seat next to Draco with a small smile. Looking more shaken and nervous than she usually was. Surrounded by people, she was feeling off balance. Shifting closer to Draco, she filled her plate with food starting to eat."Good morning."She muttered glancing at her broher, though avoiding his eyes. Needing the reassurane, but not able to ask him to hold her. Nerves and almost fear in her movements as she sat next to him, even as she struggled to not show it. Even if the fact she was wearing one of his dress shirts would tell anyone who knew her she wasn't as fine as she pretended.

draco was scowling at his breakfast, poking at his food as he glanced at her."So...you and Potter would never happen?"He demanded offering her a glare through narrowed eyes, refusing to show his hurt."People are saying that the reason you ended up in the hospital wing was because he attacked you. True?"He demanded shooting a fidgeting Harry a dark glare. At least he was still being over protective."And the nurse said I wasn't allowed to go in and see come?Are you avoiding me?"He growled angrily. For a moment he actually looked wounded, she had actually managed to hurt his feelings, not that it was hard to do.

Fydra looked hurt and scared as she looked at him with wide eyes."I...I was hurt Draco. I didn't want to see anyone."She muttered shifting away from him."And no, Potter didn't attack me."She added after a moment, not noticing the look he'd shot Harry. For once taking the anger to heart more then she usually did, because despite her body being healed she still hurt, and her heart hurt, and she just...she needed him to be there without having to explain. realizing that it was never going to happen, and having him angry at her was making her flash back to Ron being angry...trembling as she moved away from him."I'm...not hungry..."She said ignoring her gorlwing stomach as she bolted for the door. For the first time in her life, running away from draco. Barely mking it out of the great hall as she sank to the floor, leaning her forehead against the cool stone as she struggled not to puke. Panting and trembling as she closed her eyes.

Draco looked startled as she fled and burned with fury as she ran. Harry trembling as Ron smirked his arm around Harry's shoulders as if they were still best mates. Harry swallowed thickly as he watched Fydra flee, shoving Ron off of him and racing after her, making Draco snarl with rage as he started stabbing at his food with his knife, uncaring that everyone was staring at the uncharacteristic display of emotion.

"Fydra!"Harry gasped as he knelt down in front of her, forcing her to look at him."Fydra, what's wrong? Come on.I know somewhere private."He promised nearly dragging her behind him, to the seventh floor and the Room of Requirement, pacing back and forth. "_I need a safe place where no one will find us. Someplace quiet,comfortable, and safe._"He thought to himself, shooting her a small grin as she watched him bemused."Come on, we'll be safe in here."He promised opening the door for her.

Fydra trembled as she followed him inside sinking down onto the couch that the room had provided, resting her forehead on her knees."Draco's angry at me. I can't tell him, and now he hates me. Or he thinks I hate him...I can't do this...I can't..."She swallowed hard, starting to cry. For the first time since it'd happened, really crying. Having not expected Draco to be angry even if she should have.

Harry sat down next to her, gathering the small girl in his arms, holding her as he rocked her slowly."He's not mad at you."He promised, stroking her silky black hir."He's worried about you that's all. He's just angry that you were hurt and he thinks that it's his fault or mine, and that pisses him off cause he doesn't know how to help."He pressed a kiss to her forehead."And he can't help unless you let him...you have to stop pushing him away and start letting him in. You don't have to tell him everything, but that doesn't mean you can't let him comfort you."

Fydra nodded sniffling as she rested her head on his shoulder."I-I can do that."She said starting to calm.

U^U^U^U

That evening, after a day of hiding in the Room of Requirement, because she hadn't been ready to leave. Smiling as she walked into the Slytherin dorms she looked around, glad that everyone was already sleep. Making a splot second decision as she paused in the hallway, before heading for Draco's dorms, glad that as a prefect he had a room to himself. Swallowing hard as she knocked on the door before opening it, loking tired and worn. And young and cuddly in her pj's as she stepped inside."Dray?Can I stay here tonight?"She asked, not ready to be alone. Having only left Harry so she could come find Draco.

There was a soft sigh and Draco shifted on his back, lifting the covers with one arm to let her in, like always."I was worried. I thought I'd pissed you off..."He admitted his silver eyes staring at her with worry, regret, concern, and...fear."You're going to catch a cold, hurry up and get under the covers."He ordered rolling his eyes, deciding not to press for details this time, she would tell him when she was ready.

Fydra swallowed hard, edging towards the bed. Even knowing it was Draco, knowing he wouldn't hurt her, she didn't want to get that close. Even knowing Harry was gay, had pushed her boundaries. But this was Draco, made her heart hurt to know that he made her this nervous. Sliding under the covers she shifted around, sliding up against him, pillowing her head on his chest. Pressing her hands against his side in the effort to stop trembling. This was Draco for god's sake. He wasn't going to hurt her. She mentally berated herself before sighing."I'm sorry..."She muttered closing her eyes, as she rubbed her cheek against his shoulder."I..."She trailed off biting her lip, having almost lied and said everything was fine, but it wasn't."You're warm..."

He smiled at her, as if trying to reassure her everything was alright. Not sure why she was acting so strange but determined to make sure she was alright."Fy...what's wrong?"He demanded gently, loking down at his 'sister' who was no longer a sister concern lacing his voice. He could let down his walls when they were alone, he could be himself. Gently running his fingers through her hair,"There's nothing t be sorry for..."He promised biting his lip."Even if it's something I wont like..."He was half afraid she was going to tell him that she was in love with Harry bloody Potter...but he could handle that, if he had to."I'm warm? well I'm glad."At least one of them was warm, as he felt fucking cold. Of course, Draco was always freezing, that was why he had five blankets on his bed, even in the heat of summer.

"I know."ydra muttered going quiet as she thought. Smiling slightly as she curled up against him, trying to make him warmer. Glad that he had so many blankets. Moaning softly at the feel of fingers in her hair, she thought about how many times they'd like this before, yet she no longer wanted to just be siblings. Shifting to raise her head, she squinted at him in the dark."Nothing. Something stupid and I got hurt, my fault."She said before laying back down. On the verge of telling him, but she couldn't. Notyet, because he'd be weird with her.

Draco sighed a little, sensing the lie. He knew she had lied but said nothing, instead he gently wrapped his arms around her and held her close, his eyes closed. Wishing he coul tell her that he loved her, the way he had used to when they were younger, but he knew she would respond with 'I love you to' and it wasn't the same kind of love at all. So he remained silent and closed his eyes letting her warm him up with a grateful smile, and gently kissed her forehead."Well, you sleep. And try not to push yourself to hard. I don't know what you did to yourself, but I don't want you to get hurt alright?"He ordered softly, relaxing as he started drifting off to sleep. Simply glad to be holding her.

"I wont..."Fydra muttered with a sleepy smile, drifting to sleep.


	3. talks

The week last in peacefulness, only disturbed by the occasional temper, but as a whole Fydra was well on her way putting Ron and everything out of her mind. Over the course of the week Harry and Fydra had actually gotten very close, being as how Hermione had taken to hanging out with Neville and ignoring Harry completely, and Ron...well Ron was trying everything he could to trap Harry alone. Harry was getting more and more terrified, but wasn't about to let anyone know. He'd told Fydra things he'd never told anyone else, things like how the sorting hat had wanted to put him in Slytherin, and how his uncle would beat him with his belt until he was bleeding. Things even Ron and Hermione didn't know. And so, all was peaceful.

At least, until breakfast monday morning.

"So, Riddle, is it true you let Weasley touch you? I didn't think you'd sink that low with Draco at your beck and call."Pansy sneered down the table, leaning forward to look at the dark haired woman over breakfast.

Fydra paled, her hands going numb, blind to everything but a memory. Barely noting that she'd dropped her fork for a moment. Before shaking her head, coming back to herself, even as she shifted into Draco's side, trembling like a fly stung horse, even though her voice as she responded, sounding calm and collected, inside she was falling apart."Only in my nightmares. I think you've gone dillusional if you actually believe I let him touch me."She said, not looking at the blond sitting next to her, ignoring him. She'd told the truth, she hadn't _let_ him do anything, and she did see it in her nightmares even as she laid in Draco's arms.

Draco had been constantly at Fydra's side, he never left her alone unless she was with Harry, the disgusting half blood that he was. No he was NOT jealous. "I think certain members of this table."Draco hissed his eyes darting down the table to glare at Pansy, one of his rare, but all to deadly, '_I'm in a bad mood, and you've better not fuck with me_' glares. "Had better leave my sister alone, before I spill a certain truth serum into their morning coffe, and make them spill every horrifying secret that they have."And knowing pansy, it was alot.

Pansy paled before returning to her breakfast, ignoring the looks the elder Slytherins were giving her.

Fydra shuddered a little, smiling wanely at him, still avoiding his eyes as she excused herself, barely making it to the entrance hall before she broke. Tears gathering in her eyes as she headed up the stairs to go to the Room of Requirement, but stopping half way there, unable to go further as tears blurred her sight. Sitting on the stairs as she rested her head against the rails. Trembling because she couldn't get the memory of Ron touching her out of her mind. Glancing down the stairs, she wasn't surprised to find Draco walking up them. He' been obsessively kind and attentive with her, she'd wondered if Harry was right, that he did want t be with her."H-hey."She swallowed hard, smiling a little, not looking higher then his boots. Refusing to meet his eyes as he stopped in front of her. Knowing he'd probably have questions, and almost hoping Harry'd interrupt them, because over the week she'd wanted to tell him.

Draco stared down at her, before gathering her up in his arms,holding her close and pressing a kiss to her forehead."Did he really?"Draco demanded softly, worried for his sister, who wasn't his sister."Did that bastard hurt you Fy?"He demanded, sounding worried."PLease, you have to tell me what's going on. I can't sleep at night I'm so worried about you. You have nightmares...you flinch away from everyone but Potter, you aren't eating..."

"Hey Fy."Harry said, interrupting like Fydra had wished, having become adept at appearing when she need him. Only something looked very wrong, the boy who lived looked close to tears, and there was a heavy bruise around his neck and a black eye. Gone unnoticed during lunch but it looked like Ron had finally gotten what he wanted. "I...c..can I talk to you in private?"He asked hopefully, Draco shooting the boy a glare but backed away from Fydra to let her leave.

"It isn't fair."Draco snarled looking unusally emotional himself."It's not fair!I live for her more then you do!So why the hell should she trust you and not me!"He demanded, suddenly baring his emotions out for the world to see, practically yelling at a startled harry, who didn't know what to say.

Fydra winced a little at the anger, cringing back from Draco, to lost in a memory to sort through who was yelling. Trembling slightly she backed away from them both, nearly falling up the stairs, wincing as she fell, wincing as both boys caught her. "Stop!"She yelled begging both of them, trembling harder under their hands, scrambling back, needing away from the emotional Draco."I...Harry..I'll..."she stuttered struggling to get calm."We'll go to the Room of Requirement."

Draco looked startled, gently settling her right as he looked at her, "I'm sorry Fy, I shouldn't have yelled...I'm just...frustrated that's all."He admitted softly.

Harry grimaced a little, but since Harry hadn't been outright confronted he wouldn't give away how Fydra felt, not yet."Come on, all three of us will go."He said simply, flinching when he caught sight of red hair, sighing in relief when it turned out not to be Ron. Helping Draco get Fydra straightened up, and the free heading upstairs silently. Harry looking more and more like he was going to be sick as they did, making even Draco look at him funny.

"Potter, are you alright?"

Harry shook his head, afraid that if he opened his mouth, he was going to puke. Fydra swallowed hard glaning at him worriedly, befre summoning a room. Heading inside she settled on the couch, pulling Draco down after her, crawling in his lap moments after he settled. Needing the comfort of his warm embrace. Leaving Harry the rest of the couch, or the cushioned chair across from them, swallowing hard as she rested her head on Draco's shoulder. The look on Harry's face tossing her further into a memory, struggling to focus on the two with her, and not the red head."I'll talk to him. He needs someone to teach him to leave people alone." She added, shuddering a little at the idea. While she wouldn't have done it to keep him from talking to her, she'd d it to keep him from talking to Harry.

Draco looked startled and amused, but wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss t her hair. Offering what comfort he could, closing his eyes a little and sighing as Harry settled in the chair, shuddering."No. He didn't get me. A seventh year walked in on us, but it was to lose, besides I don't want you to go anywhere near him."He stated simply looking over at Fydra, making Draco scowl darkly.

"What the hell is going on?"he demanding, making his tone as unangry as he could, he didn't want to scare Fydra again, frowning when Harry just stared back at him.

Fydra trembled as she pressed her face against Draco's chest, closing her eyes, breathing deeply. Letting his scent and steadily beating heart calm her."Ron...Ron's obsessed with Harry. Wont leave him alone. When..We first started hanging out, he took offense that I was becoming friends with harry, and declared that he was his and that I was...wasn't Harry's friend."She whimpered a little, not about to tell Draco what he really said. After all, he was going to lose it enough as it was, she wasn't giving him more anumittion."He...he.."She stopped, looking at Harry for help.

Harry hesitated then,"Ron attacked Fydra. He's the reason she why she was in the hospital wing."Harry whispered softly, glancing at Draco."He..."He closed his eyes and turned away, and suddenly Draco didn' need to hear what Harry wanted to say, or what Fydra had left out. Because it made sense in one, furious moment and Draco simply sat there, unable to do anything but feel the white hot rage that had filled his mind."He touched you..."He snarled wrapping his arms around her tightly, pressing her smaller frame against his, protecting her."He's going to fucking die! No one touches what's mine! Not even if they don't realize they're mine yet!"

"See Fy, I told you he'd still love you."Harry muttered a smirk on his lips, making Draco snarl at him.

"You stay out of this Potter!Don't think you think you're going to get away with trying to take Fydra away from me ei-"

"I'm gay Draco."Harry stated laughter in his voice as the blon froze, staring at the brunette.

"What?But you and Fydra..."

"Fydra wanted to make you jealous. To see if you loved her as muh as she loves you."He smirked a little."It was working to wasn't it?"

"...Fuck yes, it was."Draco groaned, realizing he'd just been played, an been played very well by a gryffindor and not to mention his own sister.

Fydra smiled softly, nuzzling the blond's neck, shivering in his arms. The anger was almost to much to hear, but it was nice to hear him get angry over this. Quiet for a few long moments."...poor 't even realize he was getting played."She teased, trying not to focus on what he was angry over. Shifting a little because her body ached at the memory of how much Ron had hurt her. "Draco...what..."She started to ask, nervous that he was going to pull away from he because of this. Needing to hear it directly to truly believe that he meant what she thought he did.

Draco looked down, a smirk suddenly playing his lips as he narrowed his eyes, the same lok he'd used to get when he'd tackled her, and tickle her until she was exhausted from giggling."Well, you tell me Fy."He growled leaning down his mouth hovering over hers."IF you love me, and I love you, and certainly not in a brotherly, sisterly way, what does that say?"He demanded, Harry snorted as Draco kissed her. Kissed her hard, holding her tightly, protective, possessive."You're mine."He growled lifting his head."And you should be thankful I'm not holding you down and tickling you for making me worry about you."

He had to be worried about what Lucius was going to think, he didn't care about the students, but he had a bad feeling Lucius was going to be less then pleased to learn about this. He paid no attention to Harry, who decided this would be a good time for a nap, he'd been sleeping less in the dorms, to terrified of Ron to sleep.

Fydra moaned softly as he kissed her before squirming away,"Oh, you think you can hold me down?"She said standing in front of him as she panted, leaning down to steal another breathless kiss, hands fisted in blond hair. Kissing him as if everything depended on it. "Hmmm I think it might say you need to work on your seduction skills."She teased moving away from him, feeling playful and safe, even with Harry sleeping there. She needed the playful Draco, the moments were they could just be together. She knew she should worry about Lucius, but at the moment as she looked at Draco, hair mussed from her hands, and couldn't care.

Draco laughed a little glancing at Harry, before smirking."My seduction skills are just fine thank you."He growled running a hand up her side, tickling her as if to prove that he was dominate, laughing as he pinned her to the floor, smirking at her, "Say uncle."he growled still tickling her. He wouldn't stop until she either squirmed free, r cried uncle.

Fydra looked up at him panicked, whimpering slightly at the feel of his body pressing her against the floor. Shoving at his chest, panting as she flushed."Get off, get off, getoffgetoff getoff..."She whimpered, the words running together as she pressed bak against the floor, trying toget away. Shoving at him,gasping laughter choking her as she responded t the tickling. Caught between a sensory memory and the present, staring up at him with wide silver blue eyes.

He flinched back at the tone in her voice, scrambling up and looking startled and guilty. "Fy.. you okay?"He asked softly,gently taking her hand, his head tilted as he watched her, before gently easing her into his arms, kissing her shoulder, holding her close, trying to comfort her."I wish I could fix this.."He whispered."I wish I could stop your pain.."He wished he could kill Ronald Weasley. He glanced at Harry,"I don't want to follow Father's orders anymore."Draco admitted softly, shaking his head."Not after everything Harry did to help you."

Fydra whimpered softly, slowly calming under his voice, cuddling against his chest. "...me either. I don't want to hurt him..."She muttered rubbing her cheek against his shulder, leaning back to look at him, tears gathering in her eyes."I'm sorry Dray, I'm sorry..."she muttered breaking down in his arms, truly crying as she collapsed into him. Hating that she was such a mess, that she couldn't enjoy his embrace because it hurt to remember. She wished she could fix everything so she could be with him like he deserved instead of a scarred girlfriend who couldn't stand the thought of sex.

"Father is going to be fucking pissed."He muttered before pausing, a shit eating grin spreading across his lips."or maybe not, we DID manage to befriend him. He never said anything about where we were supposed to after that. It's his own fault. Lack of instructions and that."He teased snickering, shaking his head as she collapsed, bracing himself to catch her as she went limp, holding her close as he sat down on the couch,gently stroking her hair, trying to comfort her."I'll fix you. I'll make this all better I promise, but it will take time, and you hve to work with me, Alright?"He whispered softly, nuzzling her."I bet Potter would even be willing to help."

Fydra smiled slightly, lening into him, resting her head on his shoulder."Most likely."She sighed, raising hand and running her fingers through his hair, before cupping his cheek, leaning back. Drawing him down for a kiss before pulling back and studying him."I love you."She said softly, stroking her fingers through his hair, before looking supicious."...and what are we going to be doing? Working with you?You make me clean you're room again as anger management therapy nd I'll be pissed."

"I love you to."He whispered kissing her neck, nipping her skin playfully."I would NEVER make you clean my room for anger management."Though he might to help her forget. Besides his room was a mess, someone had to lean it and he was far to lazy...er...busy to do it. "Fuck Fydra, you're the most amazing then I've ever seen. So pretty, so perfect."He muttered as he gently wiped her tears away.

Fydra looked at him startled, before laughing."You haven't been looking in the mirror enough then."She said laughing softly. At least Ron hadn't taken that from her, hadn't taken that wicked sense of humor, that blend of amusement and innocence. Even if she wasn't innoent anymore, she was endearingly cute."Uh-huh, well as long as you're bribing me with false compliments, I might consider helping you clean."She said shuddering, whimpering in pleasure as his lips played over her neck.

"We ALL know I'm beautiful."Draco snorted laughing a little,preening his own ego before smiling."Seriously though, you're magnificent,an unmatched beauty."He purred nuzzling her neck again, enjoying her whimper, but prepared to stop at a moment's notice."oh, it looks like I found another ticklish spot."He teased a little as his fingers slid along her sensitive sides, a chuckling as she squirmed, and Harry continued to sleep, unaware of the flirting going on behind him.

Fydra whined, squirming, trying to get away from his seeking fingers. Giggling lightly as he tickled her."I am not ticklish!"She purred, laughing as she twisted away from hi, trying to keep him from tickling her. Shivering as he nuzzled her, knowing he ws being calm and gentle with her, for her sake. It was making her fall in love all over again.

Draco chuckled a little as he continued ticklng her with a smirk."Ah, ah, I don't hear you sa-"

"NO!"Harry screa,ed suddenly, jerking out of his chair and hitting the ground. Clapping a hand over his scar panting. Startling himself enough he woke, looking confused as he pulled his hand away from his forehead, examining his hand."That was...strange..."

"You alright there potty?Going insane are we?"Draco taunted with a sneer on his lips making Harry glare at him.

"Possibly. Shall I molest you and find ut?"

That made Draco go completely pale and hide behind his girlfriend, "Don't-Don't touch me!"

Harry just chuckled shaking his head."Not with a fifty foot pole."

Fydra snickered looking over her shoulder at her taller boyfriend, twisting to run her hands over his chest."Ohhhh so you can molest others, but you don't want molested?Now that's disappointing."She said looking fake sad, leaning in and giving him a kiss before walking over to harry,"Anything I can do?What happened?"

Draco scowled at her back as Harry chuckled rubbing his forehead."It's okay...it's fine. I just had a nightmare."He admitted frowning a little."A vision more like. Voldemort..."

Draco's head whippered around and stared wide eyed at the boy."Excuse me?"

"Oh, that's right. you two wouldn't know. Voldemort's mind and mine are connected through the curse scar he gave me...a piece of his soul is lodged in my mind, sometimes I can see what he's doing or thinking. It was strange, I saw a woman, but he wasn't killing her...he was,,crying over her."He shook his head, "I wish he would just die or kill me already...I'm so sick of this shit."

Draco was gaping at Harry, ,wide eyed and slack jawed in his astonishment. Fydra was by taht time, well used to Harry's sudden angry comments like that but Draco had never seen this side of fim. Fydra meanwhile, rolling her eyes as she moved back to cuddle into Draco's arns."If you want to die St. Potter, I'm sure Draco'd oblige."She said with a snickering. Frowning a little as she rested her head on his chest."Who was the woman?Maybe if we knew, you could end this maybe."She added. For all that she looked like her father, her coloring belonged to her mother. The blue black hair that shone like onyx in bright sunlight, and the eyes of good silver and sapphires. "If we know more about him, the better prepared you will be able to face him when he does come for you."

Harry turned to look at her, shaking her head."You don't know do you?"He asked sounding rather amazed."No one told you."

Draco frowned looking onfused, his head tilting."Tell her what?"

Harry hesitated, not sure it was alright for Fydra to know, but then if no one told her then..."Voldemort's real name is Tom Marvolo...Riddle."Harry explained softly. Amazed no one had told her."It's why I didn't trust you."

Draco stared, loking astonished then outraged."Potter, that's not funny!Fydra is already in pain, don't mock her and make it worse."He growled, knowing Fydra wanted to know her real parents despite having adopted his.

"I'm not mocking her."Harry stated simply."And I wont let Dumbledore use her. Not when she didn't even know...Do you know how painful it is, learning that you killed your own father?It's not pleasant."He knew, Harry blamed himself for his parents death. Sure he'd only been a year old, but if he had bever been born, they would have never died. And he din't want Fydra to go through that kind of pain.

"What...but?"Fydra stuttered a little, pressing against Draco, taking comfort in te strong arms holding her."...Lucius knows. He's always known."She said thinking about it. Twisting the facts she knew, to fit what she saw and knew about the death eater."Draco...he took me in not because my mother was Narcissa's friend and asked him to like he said, but becaue he knew who my father was."She shuddered a little. Pain was crippling her, because he'd been the only father she knew, and he'd taken her in out of a selfish need. Pulling away she rubbed at her eyes standing up. Avoiding looking at either of them."We have lass to get I need to talk to ...not about this...but ron."Cold arrogance crossed her face, pain and anger in the look. While she wouldn't have told Dumbledore to protect herself from Ron, she'd do it to protect harry.

Draco looked stunned and horrified. His eyes wide and astonished as he looked up at Harry, who was still rubbing his aching scar before jerking at her mention of Dumbledore."Don't bother."Harry muttered, looking, for once, completely alone."He wont believe you. Not even with evidence. 'Ron's a good boy'"He said mimicking the older wizard's voice."'I'm sure this is all a misunderstanding.' Misunderstanding my ass."Harry grumbled softly glancing at Fydra."I didn't mentin that he'd already raped you."

It just wasn't fair, first his uncle beat the shit out of him during the summer, and now Ron was trying to rape him at the only home he'd ever had. It was totally unfair."I was thinking of going to Professor snape. He hates me, but I know he wont let Ron rape me despite that."HE hoped."I'm till tired...I'm skipping class..."He decided laying back down."Go on ahead."

"...I'll talk to Professor snape about leaving you alone."Draco said shaking his head, wrapping a arm around Fydra as he headed for the door."We can skip class to, we'll cuddle in my room."

Fydra looked over her shoulder at Harry worriedly, walking over to press a kiss to harry's head before leaving with Draco. Content in his company for now though she was worried about Harry. This could only get mess. Before she shoved the worry aside, content and happy.

AN:Yes I know they're being best buds quickly, but there is a reason for it, and no I can't tell you what it is yet. XD


	4. moments

Fydra glanced over her shoulder, expecting to find Draco coming out to join her. This was her favorite time of year, when it was just getting cold enough to feel the bite of winter,but warm enugh to be able to enjoy being outside. Startled instead to find herself facing off with Ron. Trembling hard se moved to walk around him, knowing Draco would be there soon. At least she hoped he hadn't been delayed."Weasley, leave Potter alone. He's mine, and I don't share."She snarled, power riding in the words. Fury at him, having in the days spent with Draco and Harry, found herself healing some, and she found her temper. Fury sounding like thunder in her voice, power lacing the words. Unwilling t back down because Harry was a friend. Stepping further away from him she stayed carefully out of arms reach as she headed back up to the school.

Ron smirked at her, eyes fixed on her as he caught up with her."No, Potter is mine. We both know he's a gay little slut."He purred smirking viciously at her."And you are a slut aren't you? Letting me do all that to you. Does Harry know how dirt you are?How defiled?"He smirked a little glancing at her, caressing her body with her eyes."You were so tight and so soft. I wonder how long it will take me to catch you alone?"He mused, a smirk on his lips as he watched her starting to respond."I'll be much more careful to run your pretty little body next time, I'll leave you broken, begging fr death as I spill into you again and again. Just like last time, only this time I wont be so kind to put a anti-pregnancy spell on you. I'll make sure you're carrying my baby you little whore, and then who would want you?No Harry and certainly not Draco."He hissed, laughing at her as he left her side, just ad Draco rounded the corner.

"There you are!"Draco said looking worried."I thought I saw Ron, was he bothering you?"

Fydra was pale and shaking as she looked up at him, tears and pain in her eyes as she studied the blond in front of her. Struggling to think about what Ron had said, her body aching at remembered pain. Slowly creeping closer to him, before flinging herself into his arms, wrapping her own around his neck, holding onto it was true, that she was just a little dirty slut, and not worthy of the man in her arms,but she wanted him. Wanted him desperately. Trembling as she started to cry, crying harder at the idea that he'd find someone else. That he wouldn't want her anymore. Calming after a few moments she hiccuping, nuzzling his neck."Yes he was, but nothing I hadn't heard before."She muttered realizing she was probably making him insane with worry.

Draco growled,wrapping his arms around her tightly,holding her tightly before tipping her chin up and looking into her eyes."Now, you listen to me."He ordered quietly."You are mine, not his, MINE and I am NEVER going to let you go."He stated firmly before smiling. She was driving him insane with worry, but he figured he'd try a new tactic actually offered up by Harry. The two still fought violently, but they were civil when they had to be. Possessiveness was suppded to be comforting Draco hoped Harry was right...oh he did NOT just think that.

Fydra looked startled before smiling shyly, a soft blush on her face as she looked at Draco."N-Never?"She stuttered slightly, trembling a little as she thought about what Ron'd said. "But.. wht if...he...he still wants if...it happens again?"She said softly, pressing close to him. Taking comfort in the growled posessiveness, but not enough to forget.

Draco grinned against her hair."It wont happen again, because you're never going anywhere without me or Potter right next to you. Weasel is a coward, he wont attack you if there's someone there to help."He promised,gently stroking her hair."He's more of a ambush sort of person. Besides I intend to kill him before he has a chance to get to you again, or get to Potter."As much as Draco hated Harry, and vice versa, they were very determined to protect each other, for Fydra's sake."And even if it does happen again, you're mine. And no backwater inbred blood traitor rapist is ever going to make it otherwise."

Fydra smiled slowly, relaxing as she leaned into him, pressing a kiss to his lips."So handsome when you're being protective."She teased, running her fingers through his hair calming down slowly. Stepping away as she looked him over, a small smirk quirking her lips as she took in his outfit. Trying not to drool at the sight of snug dress slacks and a silky emerald green dress shirt. "Trying to impress me?"

He smirked a little, offering her a wink." all if I don't impress you, you might get bored and ignore me."he teased using his smug 'I'm always right' tone."Besides, I have to look my best when I tell Harry he's a waste of space."He admitted a smirk on his lips. Harry and Draco's never ending fighting had taken a almost playful tone to it.

Fydra smiled slightly, shaking her head as she laughed. He couldn't help it, he was just that arrogant."I can think of better things for you to do with your mouth then tell Harry he's a waste."She said heading for the room of requirement, having every intention of getting a few good kisses before Harry showed up.

Draco snickered a little as they got upstairs, pushing open the Room's door, holding it open so she could go in first, just like a gentleman."Huh. Potter's not here yet, that's odd."Harry had taken to hiding in the Room of Requirement every possible moment, he'd even started sleeping in there in desperate attempts to escape Ron."He must be talking to Sev again. Well good, that means I can do this."He purred kissing her intently and lovingly. Harry always teased them, dramatically saying that Fydra was cheating on him with a gay who was afraid of himself. Just to be a smart ass, it pissed Draco off...no doubt why Harry did it.

"Pr-"She started to say as he kissed her, purring softly as she melted into the kiss. Kissing him back just as lovingly closing her eyes as she kissed him deeper, wrapping her arms around him, sliding her fingers through his hair. Playful hands sliding down his back, pausing a moment as she enjoyed the kiss before sliding her hands under his shirt. Slowly getting braver, and wanting to feel the creamy softness of his skin. He was so beautiful it hurt sometimes to look at him, and she wanted to enjoy him before Ron ruined everything. Despite the assurances, she was still scared of Ron.

He chuckled a little, his tongue slipping through her lips, running his hands down her back, nibbling on her lip playfully. A smal smirk on his face as he looked at her, enjoying the feeling of her hands on his well muscled but surprisingly soft skin."We should stop."He whispered pulling away from her."I don't want you to push yourself."He was afraid she might panic and then he'd feek terrible. He didn't want her to think they had to have sex to be together.

Fydra looked up at him, shivering a little. Flushing, longing on her face, because she knew he was right,but she wanted him. IT hurt to not be stable enough to be sure about this. But...she needed to."We should, and I am pushing myself, but I want you."She sai softly, reaching up, gently stroking her fingers through his hair."Draco...I need to...do this.I need...I need to not feel him on me every time I go to sleep. I need you."She whispered, painful longing in her look. Not sure which she wanted from him, for him to draw away or to agree to do this. She knew they didn't have to d this, that he would be patient as she needed him to be, and yet...she needed to feel safe again. To forget Ron's threats and in her...she needed Draco.

Draco hesitated smiling at her, nodding."Alright but not here. We don't need Potter busting in on us."He muttered kissing her neckk."And we'll go slow. And you have to tell me if you start panicking or getting scared." So many rules!But then he'd always been good at making up rules. "Come on, we'll go to my room and put up silencing spells, and leave a note for Harry explaining that we wont be in tonight."

"So many rules."She teased walking to the desk the room had summoned, writing a quick note to Harry telling him what was going on before walking back to Draco."come on there."She said nervous and excited.

U^U^U^U

When they got to his room, Draco smiled swinging her around as kissing her gently, nibbling on her neck."you're so pretty Fy."he whispered nibbling at her earlobe, snickering as she squirmed."I could just stare at you all day, and never get tired of watching you."

Fydra shuddered a little, whimpering as he nibbled on her. It was a oddly pleasing feeling."You say that now. You'd probably get bored and stare at Potter's ass or something."She teased sliding her hands along his shirt, slowly unbuttoning it, sliding it off his shoulders, pressing a kiss to his collar bone.

"That's not even funny."He complained shuddering violently as she slid off his shirt. Smiling at her as she showed off his slender frame to her, gently, carefully pulling her shirt over her head as well."If you feel the need to stop, then tell me. I don't want you to force yourself."

"I know, I will tell you."She muttered sliding her hands down absently undoing his belt, shivering as he kissed her as he looked down at her, not scared,but embarassed. It was new to be in front of someone naked that she cared for."I thought it was funny. He does have a nice ass."

He smiled as he gently unhooked her bra slipping it down her arms and sighing."Your fingers tickle."He murmured sounding aroused, he enjoyed the half touches he was getting as she removed his pants. He smirked a little."If that was some lame ass attempt to make me jealous...it worked."He admitted carefully backing her towards the bed, groaning softlyy as he spilled her onto the silk sheets and blinked her. Looking at her intently as he lowered his head, gently kissing her left breast, slow gentle touches to offset Ron's fast violent ones.

Fydra moaned softly, squirming a little as she stroked his hair. Laying her head back on his pillow, closing her eyes as she basked in pleasure. It felt so...nice. She felt cared for laying there so protectively in his arms."Hmmm I'm not lame in anyway."She teased shifting, using her foot to tug off his pants the rest of the way. Goofily proud as she felt the material slide down, whining softly as the slacks got caught wround his thighs, pouting.

Draco chuckled as he kissed her all over, no where was safe from his lips as he lavished her with care and love, chuckling at her comment. Groaning as she pulled his pants down with her feet, leaning back long enough to slid out of them before giving her a smirk, because Draco Malfoy, never wore underwear. Crawling back over her, he crouched over her on all fours, so she could get a view."Now yours."He ordered softly indicating her pants.

"A order Dray?I think not."She smirked sitting up on her elbows, flushed and panting ever so softly. Eyes devouring his body as she looked him over. A playful smirk playing at her lips as she shimmied down to press a kiss to his stomach, undoing her pants slowly, like him not wearing anything under them. Her pants fit better when she wasn't wearing anything under them...and she thought it'd drive him insane knowing there was nothing between her skin and more as she shifted back up, looking up at him.

"Okay, so I cn take orders when I like them."She said smiling, a dimple showing in her cheek looking cute and adorable more then seductive. Though sexiness was there, she was just... Fydra. There was no way to describe her laying there.

Draco snickered at her, finding her rebellious attitude more alluring, after all someone who just did what you said was boring. Draco had to many people like that in his life already. Gasping a little as she pressed a kiss to his stomach, muscles twitching as he let out a apperciative groan. Smirking a little when he realized she hadn't been wearing anything, his cock giving a twitch at that. He panted softly as he watched her, a intense lok in his eyes, wether it was ust or love in that look wasn't readable. Maybeb it was both.

"You're so goddamn beautiful Fy."he shiwpered his voice husky with arousal as he slowly slid down her body, kissing and nibbling, gently teashing her. Pressing a kiss to her hip with a small grin on his face."May I?"He asked, eyes flickering up to hers, making sure it was okay to put his tongue there.

Fydra smirked a little, cocking out a knee, opening herself to him. A teasing look in her eyes."And if I say no?"she said sliding a hand down, stopping short of touching herself, sliding her fingers through his hair."Hmm I think I would like that."She said smiling at him as she watched him, dark eyes filled with love and lust.

"Then I wouldn't."He chuckled watching her, turning his head to press a kiss to her palm before pulling back,bending down and running his tongue along her folds, teasing her flesh as he flicked her clit with the tip f his tongue, testing to see what felt good where. He' never done anything like this, so he was using her reacions to make sure he was doing it correctly.

Fydra moaned shivering as he touched her fingers tightening in his hair as he teased her. Moanng louder as he explained, losing herself in pleasure. Draco grinned, humming softly in pleasure as he paid close attention to her reactions, grinning as he enjoyed givin her this much. Having no idea what he was doing, he ws almost overly confident in his ability."Dr-dray..."She sttutered softly as her back arched, coming as her heels dug into his sides, trembling as she gave herself over to pleasure. For the first time understanding why people loved having sex.

Fydra whimpered in pleasure as she settled back on the bed, closing her eyes as she panted, tightening her fingers in his hair as she dragged himup for a kiss, wrapping her legs around his waist. Humming softly in pleasrue as she kisse him before leaning back, looking at the grin on her face."So confident Dray?"She smiled slowly, though nerves showed in that look. Like Blaise, Draco had a reputation for sleeping with every girl in Slytherin, and being in love with him had stopped her from ever asking if it was true or not. She was somewhat worried that he wouldn't be satisfied with her.

"As long as I act confident, people think I know what I'm doing."Draco admitted chuckling as he kissed her slowly. "Even when I have no clue how the hell I made you like that."He admitted, looking at her uncertain."You did like that didn't you?"He added, letting his mask fall for a brief moment, because he honestly was worried he had done it wrong."I mean, I've never done that before so..." Yes, he'd slept with one or two girls, never in Slytherin of course, and never just for sex. Draco seemed heartless, but he needed a emotional connection to have sex.

"Y-yes."She said blushing a little. Looking startled as she saw under the mask."You've never but..."she looked confused and adorable as she looked up at him, leaning up to kiss him."I enjoyed it greatly. Don't let it go to your head though."

"I've only been with two woman."He admitted, looking a little ashamed of himself."It was before I knew I loved you, and I wanted to feel cared about so I let myself get sucked into a bad relationship."He said wrinkling his own as his own stupidity."In the end they just wanted to see if the rumors were true, and started spreading their own...it doesn't matter anyway because they were crappy. I'm glad you enjoyed it, shall I do more?Practice makes perfect you know."

Fydra smiled slightly, gently cupping his face kissing him bad that he'd gotten the bad end of a relationship. Running a hand down his back she tightened her legs a little around his waist. Nervous but not scared."Hmmm practice later. I want you inside me."She whispered, blushing as she looked at him, embarassed.

Draco smiled kissing her back, closing his eyes as he held her moaning softly."Are you sure?"He said picking up his wand and muttering a contraceptive charm so she wouldn't get pregnant."I'm more than willing to wait..."And he was to, even as hard as a rock, and hornier than all hell, he could stop if she had to.

She swallowed hard,"Y-yes."She stuttered a little, more out of nerves than fear. Though she was a little afraid, after being hurt so badly, she was afraid it'd hurt again. Kissing him again."I know you are...but I want to."

He smiled kissing her again, running his hands along her sides, resting his hands against her hips as he lowering himself a little, sinking slowly into her. Moaning at the tight heat that surrounded his cock."Ohh..."He moaned softly as he rested his head against her shoulder once he was all the way in."You okay?"

"Yes."She said her body tightening around his as it adjusted to having him in her, swallowing hard. Struggling to remember this was Draco, she raised her head, gently kissing his neck as she trembled."I'm fine."

Draco smiled nuzzling her, laying kisses all over her skin as he slid a hand between their bodies, carefully stroking her clit as he rocked his hips a little. Trying to help her forget the painful memories and focus on on pleasure."I love you..you're so perfect Fy..."

Fydra moaned, squirming as she shifted againgst him,"I love you to.."She muttered nuzzling his neck, everything fading in the haze of pleasure.

Draco smiled as he slowly began to rock into her a little, panting slowly as he kissed her ear, his fingers dancing along her clit as he kissed her chest,settling over a nipple. Gently kissing and suckling one, then the other."Mmm you feel so good."He muttered, running his fingers through her hair pulling her in for a gentle kiss.

Fydra moaned softly kissing him back, whimpering in pleasure as she pressed close to him, enjoying the feeling of him deep inside her. Shivering softly as they moved together, moments before the world shattered, coming with a gasp as she looked up at him wide eyed, body tightening around moaned as he came deep inside her not to worried since the spell was still in place, and would stay for at least six hours. Gently pulling out of her he slid to the side, gently nuzzling her jaw."That was you enjoy it?"He muttered softly kissing her ear, only Fydra would know him well enough to hear the insecurity in his voice.

Fydra shivered softly as his breath ghosted over her ear, turning her head enough to look at him, a small smile curling her lips."I did. It was wonderful."She said blushing ever so softly, insecurity in her eyes as she looked at him."What about you?"She said, closing her eyes because if he said no she couldn't look at him.

He relaxed as she reassured him that she was okay and enjoyed it,chuckling a little as she asked him."Fydra,I'm a guy.I always like it."He teased promising as he kissed her forehead."Especially when you are pretty, perfect, warm, and sof as you are."He admitted smiling her as he sighed."Mmm I'm thristy."He admitted sitting up slowly."Want me to grab you some water to?"He asked, the pitcher of water sitting next to the bed, pouring them both a glass when she nodded.

Fydra whined softly as she curled up on her side, sitting up on her elbow to sip her drink,"It's hard work doing all that."She teased leaning up to kiss his cheek.

He laughed nodding agreeing with her was always the best thing to do. TAking a long drink of water he laid back down,staring up at the cieling with a content smile."Mmm well worth it though, don't you think?"He asked grinning."Should I have the house elves bring up some snacks or should we go tell Harry that I took you from him?"He teased.

"Let's go see Harry. I know you always want to see him."She teased back sliding out of bed starting to dress. Turning to look back at him, smiling brightly at the content smile on his face.

"I'm feeling to good to argue with potter."He admitted chuckling as he stood. Grabbing his clothes he dressed slowly."I'm going to rub this in his face. He's a virgin, did you know?"He asked simply pondering that fact for a moment before shrugging as they walked outside the rom."He said he was waiting for someone special, I think he has his eye on someone I know, because he's not telling me anything."

Of course Harry knew better than to do that. Draco would tell Balise first chance the guy got, and Harry wouldl be mortified if Blaise just thought it was a grand prank.

Fydra snickered because she knew who it was, but she wasn't about to tell Draco when she knew he'd tell Blaise."Oh just think Dray, if you pucker up and kiss him, maybe the guy he wants would be jealous."She teased as she walked through the hall with him, slipping her hand into his.

"HELL NO!"Draco growled making a face."The day I kiss ANYONE other than you, is the day I cut off my own lips."He promised snickering a little before he paused blinking as Snape strode towards them.

"I need you tw to come with me. I have... news tht you need to hear."He actually looked troubled.

"W-What?"She asked following the professor into his office, slipping closer to Draco, wrapping a arm around his waist. Worried about what Snape was going to tell them."Is it mother?"She asked, not overly worried about Luicus now that she knew he'd lied to her all her life, but she did genuninely love her adopted mother.

Draco had a panicked look on his face at Fydra's words but relaxed when Snape shook his head. "Harry Potter was raped."Snape sai softly, swallowing thicky."He was admitte to Madam Pomfrey shortly after with severe trauma..."He hesitated."He escaped before anyone could heal the massive damage...nd tried to kill himself. He's in St. Mungos right now, its uncertain if he will live. I know you were frieds with him. I thought you should know the truth, and not the bullshit that Dumbledore is going to feed the rest of the school." Of course Dumbledore was going to lie, he couldn't let anyone think he had actually LET the boy who lived get raped or attempt suicide after all.

Fydra looked shocked, turning and kicking the edge of the desk. Welcoming the pain as her whole leg ached."I'm going to kill him. Weasley's a dead man."She growled, more angry over Harry, than she'd ever been about herself. Befre stopping, stepping into Draco's arms as she started to cry.

Draco wrapped his arms tightly around her, holding her close. "You can't attack weasley."Snape said watching the two."Not unless you can prove he raped Harry."He didn't realized that Fydra had been raped to, nor did he realize Dumbledore had encouraged it. He watched as Draco comforted his 'sister' sighing."I didn't realize you were that close... Anyways he's safe at St. Mungo's. From Ron in any case."

Fydra smiled a little, sniffling as she stepped back. Scared now that Harry was gone that Ron'd return to attacknig her. Scared that Draco woud get hurt protecting her.

"Anyway you two need to act like you normally would. Try not to draw attention to yourselves. Dumbledore is planning on saying that Harry was 'attacked' and that mans that..."

"Everyone is going to suspect the fucking Slytherins."Draco complained sighing as he rubbed his face."Can we see him?"

"No. You need to stay here at school.I'll update you every time I hear something new, I promise."Snape said to his godson.

Draco sighed but nodded, picking up Fydra bridal style kissing her head. Comforting her, protecting her.

"I'm going to bed."Fydra said as she rested her head on his shoulder, amused as the blond carried her back to his room, knowing he wouldn't be letting her out of his sight for awhile. Both Slytherins feeling the guilt of not being there for their friend.

U^U^U^U

Harry was laying in a hospital bed, his heart monitor beeping sluggishly, but it was beating, and it was getting stronger as nurses managed to put the intricate viens and muscles back together. Now he was strapped down, both wrists tied in soft straps to the edges of the be so he couldn't escape or do himself any more harm. His eyes closed as he wished he could die. He was a worthless wste of space, no parents, no love, no friends. He just wanted to die.

Tom Riddle- Voldemort- stepped into the room, pausing as he reoriented himself with being there. Looking more like his younger self then the snake freak he'd been when he first came back. Having recovered his body the longer he was real. Having slipped past nurses and doctors, he studied the boy in the bed."...I wont lose you. Not you."He growled mostly to himself, walking to the edge of the bed looking down at the boy who looked so much like his mother. He'd lost both his girls, one because she loved him, and his daughter before she'd had a chance. He refused to lose this son of his.

Harry's eyes stayed closed when the other walked in, keeping them closed as he heard the other walk clse. Even though it was obvious that he was very much away."I just want to die..."Harry pleaded softly his eyes flicking open to watch the other."That's why you're here right?To kill me? Make it quick. I've already suffered more than enough I think."He said hopefully. Of course the pain might be a sweet relief from his anguish, it was so sad. Harry didn't even realize the family he'd been deprieved of hadn't been the potters.

Tom shddered a little, the words like a kick in the chest as he looked at the other, "No. I didn't come to kill you."He said softly, pain in the words at the idea of killing his only son, at least trying more then he already had in his insanity."You look like your mother."He said more to himself before shaking his head."Shade..."He winced before correcting himself. "Harry. What happened?"

Harry blinked looking tired, not just physically but mentally to. He was just so tired of life."You knew my mum?"he asked softly looking confused."Of course you know my mom. You killed her."He said, not sounding angry, just tired. Tired of caring, tired of feeling sad. He glanced at the other, feeling startled at the name, it sounded...familiar."Shade?"He asked before sighing when Tom asked what happened."I thought you'd be pleased. I tried to kill myself, doesn't that make you tingle inside?Feel so very good...It made me feel good...It felt so nice, to not worry or feel anymore...then that damned bitch brought me back."

"You are not..."He stopped, wondering how to change everything the boy had thought about himself."You are not Harry Potter. Your real name is Shade Riddle. You were...are my from me when you were a baby. And when I tried taking you back...everything went wrong." He said looking at the floor, just as tired as his son. He just wanted to protect his last remaining family.

Harry sighed and turned to away from the dark lord closing his eyes."That's not funny. You killed the only home I had."He whispered, teasing in his voice."You took Cedric from me, you took Sirius, you've been trying to kill me since I was a baby! And out of all of that the only thing that I an hate you or is not KILLING ME WITH MY PARENTS!"He roared tears running down his face as he jerked his hand against the restraints, wanting to wipe them away,"Why are you here tom? To drive me even more into madness?You're just as bad as fucking Dmbledore. There is no proof, of anything you're sying, why should I believe you? Because I want you to be right!Ha!You're just trying to twist me around your finger, manipulate me just like the rest of the fucking world!"

Tom sighed softly looking at the other, shaking his head."No. I killed them trying to get you back...Dumbledore took you from your mother. And cost me you and your sister...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come."He said turning to leave.

He never got that far, Harry's hand closing around his long fingers."My scar doesn't hurt."He stated sounding startled, his eyes flicking back open to look at Tom, swallowing thickly. Fear in his eyes...but hope to."Are you really my father?"He demanded, the question both of them knew he wanted to ask.'_Why did you attack me in my first year?And again in fourth? Why would the man do that if he really was my father?_ Harry wanted answers, and as far as he could tell, only Voldemort to give them to him.

"Yes I am."Tom said rubbing the bridge of his nose."I was...there is a part of me, that's not totally sane. In my need to see you, the darkness took it, and abused my willingness to do anything to get to you. I...I don't have the right to be near you, but I can't lose you...because you are the last of the family I should have had."

"Oh."Harry muttered before looking at him."What about Fydra? Fydra Riddle, she's your daughter isn't she?...I was certain she was...you have the same las...We have the same last name."because Harry was so tired, so tired of Dumbledore and his manipulations. Harry wanted so desperately yo have a family, "...Would I have been happy?With you...would, would we have had a good life?"Dumbledore had ruined everything, Hary could blame Dumbledore for this little sliver of hopeful happiness. It was all Harry had left, even if it was a lie.

Tom looked startled."Fydra's alive?"He said sounding shocked and angry. Angry that he hadn't known, had been lied to in telling his daughter had died with his wife. Before settling down, "We would have been happy. Your mother was a good woman, who didn't deserve what Dumbledore did to her."

"Yea, Fydra's 's been living with the Malfoy's...Draco and her are dating.I've never seen two people so happy admitted sighing, loking sad."The prophect is all crap isn't it?"He asked loking up at Voldemort biting his lip."So...I have a sister than?"He asked sounding startled before grinning."When is my birthday?Surely not July 31st..."He yelped before grinning."I don't have to go back to the dur-"He paused then groaned."Yes I will. I have to or Dumbledore will realize...and then I will die.."

Why was his life so fucked up?Before he knew what was happening he was crying. He couldn't help it, even with finding out he had a family it didn't matter because Ron had still raped him, and was going to do it again, he still had to go back to the Dursley's to be hit and beaten and maybe even raped there to. His life fucking sucked.

"You were born July 19th."Tom said softly sitting down next to him slwly wrapping his arms around the other, "I wish I could ffer a place to stay, but to do so, would put you and...Fydra in greater danger."He said, his heart hurting at the memory of his daughter. He loved both his children, but his daughter had been his precious little girl.

"Yea, I know. It's just...hard."Harry admitted softly, opening his eyes and staring at Tom."Are you still an evil murderous baster?"He asked, a hint of hope in his voice."If you are, I have three people...who I wouldn't mind to terribly if you kill them. I can give you the address and everything, if they die, I might not have to go back, and even if I do have to go back, at least they can't beat and starve me anymore...I can't wait to tell Fydra we're brother and sister. I've always wanted a older sister."

Tom laughed softly, "I'll take care of it."He promised smiling as he loked down at his boy."You're twins. And I hope you realize, by being brother and sister, you're stuck with Draco."He pointed out, remembering what he'd said about his daughter and the Malfoy heir.

Harry chuckled, "I know, but he's only a ass when you get to know him, not a insufferable one."He admitted with a small smile before it faded."I'm tired."He complained looking away, dismissing the dark lord, wanting rest, and hope the life he woke to would be better.


	5. Oh,hell

Pansy smiled as she and Draco headed back to Slytherin, resting a hand on his arm."She wasn't feeling good when I left the 's probably laying down to sleep. You should just let her sleep."She said trying to delay him a little.

Draco scowled at Pansy tilting his head a little, deciding to check on Fydra after lunch, before pausing.

"Mr. Malfoy."Snape sai as he stepped out of the dorm room, having been summoned there out of class, he was extremely displeased over this. Keeping the anger and pain off his face only through the extreme self control of a death eater, he sighed softly. He just knew this was going to go badly.

Draco stopped, terror filling his face as he looked at the dorms door."She's not there is she?Fuck someone hurt her. I bet it's that..."He ut himself off, swallowing hard."I have to go find her!"He growled he was going to kill that red head fucker for touching HIS fydra again.

Snape shook his head, watching the blond."She's at St. Mungo's. And would like to see you."He said pain flickering over his face, because he couldn't tell his godson just how broken his girl was."Come. I was instructed to take you."He added heading through the halls, not waiting to make sure Draco would follow. He knew though as angry as he was, Draco would follow, had to see Fydra. Because she asked.

Draco looked terrifed as he followed,"She's...she's hurt bad isnt she?"He asked complete terror in his voice. To shell shocked to say anything else, or try to. Following silently when Snape didn't answer.

U^U^U^U

Draco froze when he swung into the hospital room, a choked sob falling from his lips as he moved forward,gently sliding his hand into hers."Oh my god...fy..h fy, I'm sorry. I should have gone with you to your room...I shouldn't have left you alone..."He laid his head down on the bed bursting into tears. To traumatized over being at fault for letting her walk down a hallway alone to do anything else.

Fydra stirred as he took her hand, whimpering slightly as she raised a free hand, gently resting it on his head. Stroking the silky blond hair slowly,"...not...your fault...She said softly, her voice husky and broken.

Snape cleared his throat as he rested a hand on Draco's back."The staff said that if you want to stay here, you would be allowed to."He said nodding towards a small spare bed that was pushed up against Fydra's. Knowing the other man would want to be close to her. Shaking his head as the boy thanked him, he took his leave so they could talk. This moment was to private to witness.

"I wont leave you alone, never again."Draco promised sniffling as he gently kissing her knuckles, cradling a brusied fist in his hands. She looked so small. "I'll stay here until you get better I promise, I wont let anyone hurt you."

Fydra shuddered at the touch swallowing hard as tears filled her eyes. As much as she hurt, what she'd really been worried about was that he wouldn't want her anymore."Promise?"She said softly looking at him, fear flickering over her face."You wont leave?"She asked softly, shifting, whimpering in pain.

Draco shook his head hard, feeling slightly dizzy at the movement."Never!I wont ever leave you. You're the only person that I've ever loved."He admitted gently nuzzling her, pressing a kiss to Fydra's forehead as he crawled into the spare bed, gently wrapping his arms around her. Even without being told, just looking at her he knew that she was fragile."I love you Fydra, you're...you're my soul mate. The only woman I will ever love. I could never leave the person who makes me whole."

Fydra smiled softly leaning into his hand,"I love you."She whispered closing her eyes."He... he hurt me Draco..."She said cringing a little as he held her close. She couldn't help it."You're my soul mate."She said with a soft wonder in her voice.

"I know he did, I know."He whispered gently stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. "But I can be patient while you get better. I can help you, I will help you in any way I can. I wont ever let you go, alright?"

U^U^U^U

The nurse quietly cleared her throat as she looked at the Malfoy heir as he stood guard over the quiet woman. "We need to talk."She said softly, not wanting to disturb Fydra but also knowing she had to tell Draco first. To let him come to terms what was wrong before they told the girl.

Draco growned but got up out of his seat, shaking his head."I guess that's okay."He muttered sleepily, having slept just as badly at Fydra. Having not let her side at any point, only going as far as the bathroom in the room."What's wrong?Is something wrong with Fydra?"He asked following the nurse out of earshot, worried"That bastard did something serious to her didn't he?"

The nurse nodded slightly, resting a hand on his arm to keep him from getting to loud, wincing a little as he glared at the hand on his arm. Pain in her look for having to tell him."He did. She's pregnant."

Draco blinked, going completely still before the world exploded in a white hot moment of rage and shock.


	6. hospital pt 1

Draco stared at the walls of the hospital, a sad bitter smile twisting his lips. The sot streaked walls were already starting to heal the damage from his outburst, but still it looked like lightening going to ground. Swallowing hard he walked back into Fydra's room,gently easing back into his seat, cradling her hand in his."Fydra, love, are you awake?"

Fydra stirred at the sound of his voice, smiling at him sleepily as she looked at him."Mor-What's wrong?"She said sitting up, wincing as her body protested the movement, gently touching his fae. Worried for him, he looked so shocked.

Draco swallowed thicking, his look of shock and horror turning into compassion and love."fydra... I have some bad news. And I want to tell you right now, that I'll approve of any decision you make..."He promised, gently closing his fingers around hers, raising her hand and pressing a kiss to her knuckles."Hun...you're pregnant love."He admitted softly, no pity in his voice, only barely concealed angry, love and worry.

Pain filled her eyes as she looked at him, nearly falling into his lap as she shifted to snuggle into him, wincing when he caught her. Shocked and hurt, she didn't know what to say. It was to much. Starrting to cry as she remembered what Ron had said. He'd made sure she'd carry his baby. Shivering she pressed close to Draco even though it hurt, pressing her face against his shoulder."I...I don't...what...what should I do?"

"Shh Fy, everything will be alright."He promised wrapping her close to him, rocking her gently."I can't make the decision for you. There are three options now...you can keep the baby, you can put it up for adoption, or you can have it removed."He said each with a equal amount of compassion and love."No matter what you decide to do, I''m always going to be here for you."He said pressing a kiss to her night black hair, even if he had to raise a red headed bastard child, he would do it, and love the child. Even if she decided to get rid of it, he would be right there with her. If she decided to let it be adopted, he would help her with the paperwork. Whatever she needed from him.

Fydra sniffled,"I...I can't decide now..."She sai softly, feeling so out of sorts she couldn't think. Raising her head she looked at him, rubbing at her eyes."How's...harry?"She said softly, needing to think about something else.

"Take all the time you need to decide."He ordered softly, pressing a kiss to her hair again."Harry's fine. He's got a small fever, the doctors say it's a infection,but's he's going to 's always asleep when I go check on him but he's starting to look much better. He's not so bruised. He keeps talking to someone in his sleep, but I never realize he did that."

"That's good."He muttered starting to relax, sighing softly."I wish I could go see him...he does. When he's dreaming alot, he talks...If you keep your voice low, he'll even talk back to you."

"Oh really?"Draco grinned, blinking at her amused."I'll have to try that later. When you get better, I'm sure the doctors will let you see him, or we could ask to move him in here. I don't use the bed anyway, and Harry would probably feel better about you here. He talks about you alot. He really cares about you, I'd be jealous, but he's gay."

"You're just jealous his ass looks better."Fydra teased with a snicker, brushing her fingers through his hair."Though, I admit. You are prettier. And even if he wasn't gay, I'd still want you."

Draco scowled, pouting about Harry's ass being better before chuckling."Somehow, I don't think that was a compliment."He teased getting up and settling her back in the bed."I'm going to go find a nurse and ask her about moving him in here. He has nightmares when he's in the room alone."He said tilting his head."Do you want me to bring you something to eat when I come back?Candy bar, burger,a milkshake that looks suspiciously like something else to freak out the nurses..."

"A milkshake."Fydra snickered rubbing her eyes, grinning as she settled against her pillows, neverous to be alone, but knowing it was fine...that he'd be back in a few minutes.

He grinned, kissing her before leaving.

U^U^U^U

After a hour of arguing with the nurses about this, about moving them together so they would never be alone when Draco was forced to return to school. He'd already missed two days, he knew if he didn't get back soon, his father was going to have a fit, but he wouldn't leave them alone. Having grown tired after the man digging his heels in, the nurses were tired of arguing with the Malfoy heir, and they agreed. Moving Harry into Fydra's room.

When they rolled him in, Harry offered her a small smile. Sister...HIS sister. He wondered if he should tell her.

Fydra offered a smaller smile in return, turning her head to look at him."Hey...Glad to see you. Maybe Dray'll stop fretting if I have company."She said smiling when the blond himself came in."Thanks Draco."

Harry smiled a little nodding. Closing his eyes as he sighed starting to doze again. They'd kept him on sleeping potions so that he wouldn't struggle against his restraints, which he did every chance he could when he wasn't drugged. Draco grinned as he looked at Harry, sitting on the edge of Fydra's bed, handing her hermilkshake."I wish he didn't hate hospitals so much, he keeps struggling against the doctors."

"I don't want to be here either."She said sipping her shake, anger and fear crossing her face. Hating that she was stuck here. Looking up at him, biting her lip."You know you do have to go back to school..."She swallowed hard. Hating the idea of not going back with him. Despite knowing better, she had a fear he'd find someone else besides her, someone that wasn't hurt, someone who wasn't so scarred. Remembering Ron's words, afraid he'd no longer want her."And no, you can't kill Weasley."

"Yeah, but at least you didn't try to bite the doctor."Draco admitted chuckling a little, shaking his head before he bit his lip."I know I should...but I really don't want to. I don't want to leave you alone."He admitted tangling his fingers in hers, glancing at Harry as the brunette mubled under his breath."are you sure I can't kill him?Please?"He pleaded, pouting at her."No one would know it was me,I swear!"He promised grinning impishly at Fydra, blinking as Harry mumbled her name again, dreaming about her.

Fydra snickered a little, raising a hand to brush her fingers through his hair, drawing him in for a kiss."No..beccause if someone did find out.."She shuddered a little."I couldn't live withut you."She said shifting to lean into him, holding onto his hand tightly as she looked over at Harry."...If he's dreaming about me and having sex at the same time, I'll be scarred for life."

Draco chuckled, a smirk twisting his lips as he listened in. "Fydra...sister..."Harry muttered trying to shift in bed."Father...no..."

"Hey harry..."Draco murmured softly, taking Fydra's advice."Who is it that you have a crush on?"

"Hmmm blaise..."

Draco's face brightened with intense glee."Oh, that's wonderful!"

Fydra laughed softly, pinching his arm."Don't do that!I didn't tell you for a reason who he can't tell him."She said having had a plan on convincing Blaise to go out with him, but alas Draco'd ruin it if he just told him!No, no that just wouldn't do.

"Why can't I?It would be good for Blaise to go out with someone, Harry's a good guy, Blaise would like him!Besides, it would be awesome, if Blaise sent Harry one of those mushy poems he's so good at."he snickered a little, shaking his head and glancing at Harry."Oh fine, I wont tell him. I'm sure Potter will grow a set of balls and tell him himself someday."

"No he wont and we both know it. I was going to write a pretty love letter to Blaise and make you write it for me, pretend to be Harry but with everything going on..."She shrugged a little."Maybe I'll write it now that I'm stuck in the hospital. Maybe you can convince Blaise that someone likes him...see if he likes someone before we tell Harry that maybe he has a shot."

Draco raised a eyebrow."Or we could get Harry to write the letter himself, and I can deliver the letter to Blaise. That way if things fall south it's not you Blaise and Harry are pissed at. I'll talk to Harry when he wakes up, it's not good for him to be alone. Not after...that."He admitted wincing."He was even rougher on Harry than he was on you. I think all three of us need a good deal of healing after this. And I plan to stay by your side the entire time."He admitted shifting softly, nuzzling her hand with his cheek as Harry groaned.

"No...Dumbledore...Liar!"Harry snarled in his sleep, baring his teeth making Draco jump.

"I'm going to get a nurse."Draco said looking worried as Harry flailed at his bonds again."He's going to rip open his wounds again."

Fydra nodded easing out of the bed as she watched him leave, moving over to the other bed, sitting on Harry's bed, gently touching his face."Harry. Wake up. Love, Harry..."She said softly pouring power into the words, not realizing she was doing it. Thogh it didn't work on him, she was unconsciously trying to snap him awake, hoping the almost attack would wake him."Come on love..."

Harry snarled again, baring his teeth at a unknown enemy, panting hard as he jerked again, his own magic melding with hers, trying to force that inhuman power off of him. After all, a blood bond protected him from her, so it made them both stronger, and weaker with each other. The power coming through him high enough it lifted the hair off her shoulders, as if she was standing in a breee, but affected her no other way. He groaned a long, low pained sound as he fell limp, his eyes fluttering."Uhh..."he looked at his wrists as they bled again.

"Fydra...?Sorry, I was dreaming..."He admitted panting softly as he shook his head."can you undo my restraints?My wrists hurt..."He admitted glancing around."Where's Draco?"

"Of deciding how much to tell Blaise about you talking in your sleep."She teased brushing his hair out of his face, before gently forcing stiff fingers to bend and undo his restraints. Gently wiping the blood off before shaking her head."No, really, he's off getting a nurse to take care of your wrists. And getting me something to eat."

Harry blinked, snorting a little."Blaise wont want me, I was dirty before Ron ever even touched me."He admitted softly, turning his head away from Fydra before looking back at her."I need to tell you something."He said slowly, launching into the story of how Voldemort had come to his room, how he was Voldemort's son how they were twins, how Dumbledore had destroyed everything. How they were being used as a weapon against the one man who could tell them the truth. Talking in a hushed, frantic whisper, terrified that someone would walk in and interrupt them, ignoring his own wrists as Fydra worked on bandaging him up.

Fydra looked shocked and pained. Him being her twin made things even worse, because she felt guilty for not being able to protect him better. Shifting to lay down next to him, she wrapped he arms around him in a gentle hug, resting her head on his shoulder."...Can I tell Draco?"She whispered, willing to do what he wanted. Snickering a little at the idea of the two boys being related.

He smiled resting his cheek against her hair, closing his eyes."Of course you can tell Draco."He stated wincing a little as she finished wrapping his wrists."I'm srry I'm so pathetic...you must think me incredibly disgusting...trying to kill myself like that..."He admitted."I was just...so tired of everything."he added, there was the key word. Was. Did that mean that Harry wasn't so tired anymore?Had finding out that he had a twin, make his life more bearable?It certainly sounded like it.

"I know the feeling."She swallowed hard, trying to keep the guilt off her face. She'd rant and cry at Draco later, when Harry wouldn't feel bad for making her feel horrible. Sighing softly at the idea. Before shifting, yawning as she settled closer. Needing to be close to him. Glad that he seemed he was feeling better now."No, you're not disgusting...If...If I'd been given the chance, I probably would have tried to."Shame filled her eyes, because she didn't dare tell Draco she'd thought of it."But Snape found me quickly, after I missed class."

"I am feeling better."He admitted stroking her hair as she settled against him."I have a sister, A twin. I have family for the first time in my life, and I have a father, who honestly cares about me...I have a homophobic best friend, who also atually cares about me...I have something to live for now, and I plan to. I plan to get better, I'll slaughter Ron for what he did...I can do it, I'm the Golden Boy, it will be claimed as a accident or self defense, there's enough physical evidence for me to file reports of rape...I already did.I named Ron to the nurses, I was to late to save you though.I'm sorry."He muttered against her hair."You wouldn't have you know, you're to strong for that. And Draco would have drug you kicking and screaming back from hell if you had."

He yawned a little, closing his eyes."Sorry...I'm really tired..."He admitted, closing his eyes as a nurse rushed in followed by a near purple faced Draco. Who was grumbling darkly as the nurse quickly healed Harry's wrists and sighed a little. Shaking his head angrily as she stalked back out to find a doctor. Draco scowling darkly, he'd had to run all over the damned hospital to find a nurse.

"Sleep."Fydra smiled pressing a kiss to Harry's shoulder, shifting so he was resting against her instead of the other way around, looking up at Draco. Reaching up and making him sit down next to the bed."Love...I uh...have something to tell you."She bit her lip looking down at the blanket, struggling to think how to tell him."Harry's...Harry's my twin."


	7. hospital pt2

Draco blinked slowly when he stared at her as if she'd lost it."Hun, Harry's parents were the Potters."He pointed out before studying them. Realizing it was the first time he'd seen them so close together. The high cheek bones, the same dainty nose. The wide set eyes, the same curved jaw..."Oh shit...So are you a Potter, or is he a Riddle!"

Fydra laughed softly."Riddle."She said shifting to gently brush Draco's hair ut of his face, having seen the jealously in his eyes when he'd first walked in. Shivering a little at the idea leaving him for someone else."I could no more leave you than I could kill Ron."

"I know, but I can't help but get jealous, it means Iove you to much to share."He teased amused because despite everything he was still jealous of Harry.."Besides, with you two being brother and sister, that just means that I don't have to fight him for your affections."He said sighing,"So how did you find out you were twins?I didn't even realize that you guys looked alike until you pointed it out."

Fydra frowned a little looking down at her twin as she sat up."I...I don't know. He just told me."She frowned trying to figure out how the other had known."Someone had to tell him."

Draco scowled a little,puzzled how he could have known, his eyes widening."You don't think...the dark lord...here?"He asked, looking completely horrifie at the thought of Tom being in the hospital."Christ...what the hell were the doctors doing?Espicially since everyone thinks Voldemort is trying to kill Harry?I mean obviously he isn't now, but everyone thinks he is. There should be security crawling all over!IT's almost as they want Harry to..."

Fydra frowned nodding."He'd be the only person who'd know that would say something. And he's...I'm assuming he'd be able to disguise himself if he wanted to sneak in somewhere"She shuddered resting her head on Draco's shoulder."I don't know, but we're together, and we'll protect each other. Don't worry abut us when you have to go back."

Draco smiled lifting her off the bed and pulling her into his lap, laying his head on her shoulder."Harry seems to trust him, if Harry trusts him he's probably not the bad guy in all this."He admitted shaking his head."I'm not going back, I want to see if Voldemort shows up. I have a few questions for him myself. Besides, I have the house elves to bring me school work so I can keep up."

Fydra smiled nuzzling him."Good."She swallowed hard, because she didn't know what to think about having a father. Espicially this father. "What kind of questions?"She asked curious, starting to fall asleep, taking comfort in his hold.

"Well, for one thing what he plans on doing. I mean sure, he's your dad but hes been gone all these years. I know he tried to get Harry, or at least talk to him. I guess that's what first, fourth, and last year was about. He wasn't trying to kill him, he was trying to talk to him...but why didn't he ever try to contact you?And for anoter thing..."

"draco, your voice hurts my ears."Harry complained rubbing his eyes as Draco jumped startled."Tom probably wont be coming back anyways. He's busy..."Harry was already expecting disappointment from his 'new' father, now that the initial excitement had faded."And he didn't know Fy was alive, he'd been told she'd died."

Fydra frowned slightly, looking at Harry."Be nice to Draco."She scowled thinking about it."There's only one person who could have told him I was dead. Lucius. But I don't understand why he would..."

"Because he has his own plans for the world."Tom said softly as he stepped through the door, looking like his children, having regained the metamorphmagus abilites. The finely made features, the dark eyes. Smiling as he shut the door behind him, looking at his daughter cuddling the Malfoy heir but made no move towards her.

Harry turned to blink at Tom, looking startled, he clearly hadn't expected to see the other, certainly not this soon. Grimacing as he tried to sit up, giving up with a frustrated groan as Draco rolled his eyes. The blond glaring at Tom, not appericiating the accusation on his father, even if he knew it was true. Helping Harry sit up before returning to Fydra, his wand in his hand, just in case he had to protect his lover and her brother.

"Tom...I know that you expect something of us, being your children,but we need something from you first. Obviously you're fighting against Dumbledore, but why? what do you want with wizarding kind I can't just support you because you claim to share blood."Harry stated crossing his arms, scowling."No matter how much I want to slaughter Dumbledore right now, if you're both bad for the wizarding world, I'm going to fuck you both over, and take over myself!"Well, at least someone was feeling better.

Tom smiled, glad his son was feeling well enough to yell at him."I'm fighting against him because he wanted to be able to control everything. To be able to have a army that thinks of nothing but what he do you think he's at Hogwarts? He knows if he starts teaching them young, they'll believe whatever he says."He looked sad shaking his head.

Wanting to approach his daughter but the way she was curled up in Draco's arms, her face buried against his neck, he knew she wouldn't accept it. And...He bit his lip nt sure how to tell them."I'm not a pureblood. And your mother was mostly magical creature. She was a siren."He sighed softly when he saw Fydra tense. Saw her realize why Lucius and Dumbledore wanted to use her.

"...I can inluence others...but..No!I can't."She shook her head finally raising her head to look at her father."I can't influence Draco, or Harry!I can't be a siren."

Tom smiled slighly."You haven't been paying attention in Care of Magical Creatures then. Harry's your brother, your shared blood protects him. And I assume Draco genuninely loves you, because only true love could protect him."

"That didn't answer my question at all.I didn't ask what DUMBLEDORE wanted with the magical world, I want to know what YOU want. Oh, and I knew you were a half blood already. It doesn't matter."He stated calmly glancing at Fydra, a small smile on his lips."Oh come on Fy, you can influence me a little, I just ingore it the best I can. And Draco's to stupid to be influenced!"

"HEY!"Draco complained scowling fiercely.

"And to pretty."

"What exactly is it that you want with Fy and Harry?"Draco finally demanded."Want them to be your new pawns in this war?There must be something for you to just pop out and say 'hey, I'm your father'. Were you expecting them to just love and obey just because you say that? What's going on in your head?"Because Draco would take Fydra far away before he ever let her become someone's pawn.

Tom stared at the blond, trying not to laugh. He was being so protective and demanding of someone who could wipe the floor with him."I want my family back."He said studying the two, before looking at Harry."You ask what I want. I want to be left in peace. But since Dumbledore wont allow me that, I want to be a power he has to be reckoned with, because I wont let him take anything else."

Fydra smiled softly against Draco's shoulder,"So protective..."She muttered.

"You heard the man, true love."Draco teased kissing her forehead.

"True love heh."She blushed watching Tom. Seeing herself in his face.

"Why is Dumbledore attacking you?There has to be a real reason..."But no, Harry knew better. Dumbledore had been going after Tom since Tom had been a boy, leaving him in a orphanage just like harry. Had maniplated him since he had entered the halls, just like Harry.

Tom sighed shrugging."I don't know. As far as I can tell, he's destroying any rival to his power as soon as he could."He said moving to sit on the edge of the bed as she sat up in it, leaning against Draco's chest.

"So he made up the prophecy so that I could be his pawn...fucking bastard..."Harry muttered softly as he drifted to sleep. IF Harry was calm enough to fall asleep than Tom clearly wasn't going to attack anyone. Still he wrapped his arms around Fydra and gave him a warning glare, making sure that Tom kept his distance, making sure that he didn't come close till Fydra was ready for him to.

Tom smiled wanting to hug his daughter he'd mourned so long. Getting to his feet, he brushed a hand over her hair, dropping a kiss to her forehead."I better be going."He said softly walking out.

Fydra yawned shifting laying back against Draco."It's been a long day..."She said softly, nt sure what to think or feel. And worried how Draco was reacting to it, but mostly...she wanted to sleep.

Draco smiled pressing a kiss to her forehead as she fell asleep,"I'll protect you...I'll always protect you..."

U^U^U^U

Tom snarled cursing the plant stand next to him into small pieces as he read the two letters that had just arrived. Really...he was going to kill someone.

_To the dark lord, I Draco Malfoy have a favor to ask you. For your children's sakes. Harry and Fydra were hurt very badly by a certain wizard, and I fear I cannot deal the blow that needs to be dealt to protect them. I am unable to kill the person that hurt them, because he is under Dumbledore's protection, his personal protection. If you can manage it, I would be very grateful. If you could kill the deranged madman, Ronald Weasley, even if you don't do it personally as long as he's dead before they are forced to return to school, we'd be very grateful. Draco Malfoy._

_Tom, I hope that you can forgive me for not calling you father, I have never before had one and I find it all a little too good to be true. I am not, of course, to stupid not recognize a good opportunity when I see one. Dumbledore still believes that I am his loyal brainless pawn, which makes me the perfect spy for someone plotting his demise. I want to help you destroy the man who ruined my life, and yours. I don't know if I trust you yet, but I do know that we have the same goals. For now, that is all I need to try and forge some sort of relationship. Maybe somday, I can have the father I always wanted. Harry Potter._

Setting the letters on his desk he sighed as he sat down, starting to write.

_Harry, I know you cannot call me father yet, but someday hope...please keep watch on Dumbledore, as long as you do not put yourself in harm's way. You and Fydra will not be released till the day before Christmas break due to your injuries, so ask Draco and Fydra to try and figure out what Lucius is up to while they are at home. It would be helpful to know what he is planning. Either to get rid of me, or Dumbledore. He is surely up to more than we know. Tell Fydra if she wants to speak, to send a owl. If you need someone, just send me a letter. I am only a apparation away. Also, tell Draco I will take care of things._

U^U^U^U

Harry smiled as he read the letter outloud to Fydra and Draco, pleased with himself as he watched them. Despite the severe beating, and long recovering time, despite the magic healing them, he was proud of them for doing so well.

"Good."Draco said looking at Fydra."I think I'm going to have to be the one wont believe it coming from you.I'll write father tonight. Hey Harry, what are you doing for winter vacation?"Draco asked hesitating, as Harry fell still and silent again. That was answer enough, he was going to sit at the castle and get raped by Ron again because the castle would be empty.

Fydra frowned at that, before as a friend, the idea of leaving him behind was unacceptable. Now it was intolerable. Well, Lucius HAD said be friends with 'd just have t suffer Harry's presence because his twin couldn't leave him alone at the castle."You're coming to the manor. Mother always loves having company."She said with a sad smile, wondering about her real mother, but not asking Tom because she knew the loss would be painful.

Harry looked startled hesitating."Are...are you sure that's alright?"

"Sure!It might even help me with my goal on getting in close with my father. He did tell us to befriend you that's what started all this."

Most people would have been upset about this, but Harry just snickered."So Lucius basically fucked himself over. Ha.I like that."Harry snickered."And dumbledore will like it to, I can claim I'm going to protect Fydra. She's supposed to be abused by Lucius after all."He sighed looking at the cieling."Fy...is it wrong,that I want him to be my father?Even though...I spent my entire life hating him?"

Fydra smiled shaking her head as she rested her head against Draco's shhoulder."No. I always...knew Lucius wasn't my father, and yet I wanted him to be. IT's not weird to want what you never had."She sai before frowning, raising her head to look at him."Lucius would be dead and buried if he hit me."

"Alright."Harry smiled relaxing, a smirk curling his lips."Lucius is already going to be dead for lying about your death. No offense to you and Draco, but he's not the sharpest quill in the ink pot."

Fydra and Draco stared, before cracking up.


End file.
